My Pseudo Girlfriend
by Fear and Loathing
Summary: TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Inspiration: Shark in the Water by VV Brown

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

Ahh! I'm back even though I technically didn't go anywhere so it's not very exciting. I know this story has been done before (a lot!), but I hope my version of this is new and different.

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

Chapter 1- Barking at the Moon

"Next."

Troy Bolton put his phone down on the counter, not wanting to be appear rude. "Can I have a black coffee and a blueberry muffin?" He gave the cashier a ten dollar bill and waited for the change as well his food. While he was waiting, he picked up his phone. "I'm back," He said into the phone and sat at a nearby table.

"Mom's been freaking out," His older brother responded. "She's worried about you."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Just because I don't have a girlfriend, fiancée, or wife does not mean anything," He defended, tired of this conversation. They had it at least every three months.

"She thinks you work too hard," He reminded him.

He frowned and began tapping his fingers on the table. "Since when is that a negative?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm only serious about my job because I love it."

His brother scoffed, "I would love it too if I could play basketball for a living."

"Hold on," Troy left his phone on the table and went back up to the counter. He got his drink and muffin then headed back to his table. He picked up his phone, "I'm back."

"I'm just asking you," Josh changed his tactic. "pleading you, to find a girlfriend before you visit in one month."

"I don't have time," Troy argued. He glanced at his watch as if to prove his point. He had thirty minutes before he was expected to be somewhere.

"Pay a prostitute," His brother said cheerily. "You make enough."

"I'm hanging up," Troy warned before actually following through. He thought about that dreaded conversation as he took a sip of his coffee. It had been a long time since he had a girlfriend and even then, they only lasted a week or two tops. But to pay a prostitute? What was wrong with his brother?

He didn't need to pay anybody to be with him. He had sex often, not all the time like most guys on the team. But he wasn't exactly going through a dry spell. It was meaningless sex and he enjoyed it. This way he could concentrate on what was important, his job.

His mother didn't understand, and it wouldn't matter if he didn't care for her so much. He didn't want her to worry about him and it seemed that was the only way. He didn't have time to get a real girlfriend but maybe he could pay someone to act like one. Troy was only visiting his hometown for a week, enough to put his dear mother's nerves to rest.

That's what he would do.

Now that he decided his plan of action, he would just find the girl. He couldn't pay a one night stand because then unwanted feelings might arise. Maybe a friend would work, but it would have to be someone that his family didn't know. If his family knew them, then it would be weird to explain a break up. His mind started racing as he thought of possibilities.

By chance, he thought he heard a loud crash and his head shot up. His eyes found her easily.

She had long, luscious black that hung in waves. She had golden brown skin that drew attention to her wide brown eyes. She fixed her sunglasses that were perched on top of her head, her big eyes searching the café.

She hadn't noticed him staring yet, but Troy could not tear his eyes away. She had on a brown tank top with tight dark jeans. He wondered if her shirt was as soft as it looked. A big necklace adorned her thin neck and a bangle around her frail wrist. She had a pile of books in her arms that looked as if they were going to spill out.

Troy stood up, still in a trance, to help the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Sure, being famous he had met the quintessential beauties, but there was something about her that he felt drawn to.

She had found a table and dumped her stuff on it.

Troy sat back down, desperate to find some reason to approach her. He got up quickly when he noticed her start to head toward the line to get something. He could cut her off or run into her. He could trip her and then catch her. He could tell her he like her outfit.

His face scrunched up, she would probably think was gay.

He could get in front of her and then buy her order and then invite her to his table to talk. The possibilities were endless and he rushed to beat her in the line.

He swore under his breath when he got right in behind her. His palms began to sweat as he wondered what he could do next. He cleared his throat, hoping she would turn around.

She didn't.

He frowned and cleared his throat more loudly.

Still no reaction.

Oh, wait she turned around. It was probably because he bumped into her subtly. Troy tried to look attractive and inviting. He had the weirdest feeling that it didn't work. She looked scared. "Did you need something?" She asked.

"Hello," He almost yelled at her.

Her head jerked back, as if shocked by the volume of his voice. "Hi," She responded alluringly. Her voice was seductive and melodic at the same time.

It distracted him. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He blurted out.

She opened her mouth to decline Troy was sure and he panicked.

"I would pay you," He said quickly.

Now he was sure she was offended because her mouth dropped open. But he was really distracted by the alluring red her usually tanned face became.

* * *

Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Basically should I continue?

If i do continue, im not sure what day would be for the weekly updates. tuesdays were good at first but then i started stinking at updating so im trying to figure it out with my schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Inspiration: Like I love You by Justin Timberlake

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

THIS STORY IS MOVING RATINGS! IT IS GOING TO MATURE (just to be safe!)! so if you look for this story again (which I hope you will) when I update it it'll be different!

Chapter 2

"So you want me," A thin delicate finger pointed to her chest and her bangle fell from her wrist to her arm. "to go home with you, a complete stranger, to act as your girlfriend?"

Troy nodded, wondering why it sounded weird when she said it that way. Now she probably thought he was a stalker…which he wasn't, at least not yet.

He had convinced her to join his table for a quick talk. He told her the talk was an apology for offending her and a reasoning why he yelled those things at her.

She put her hand back onto the table and around her café mocha on ice, "And you'll pay me for it?" He noticed her short black nails playing with her straw before they directed it to her lovely lips.

He shook his head to clear those type of thoughts. "Of course," Troy assured her before offering her some of his muffin.

She shook her head, her hair shaking attractively. "I wish you well in all your endeavors, stranger," She teased. "but I am not a prostitute." Her voice had a finality tone to it. "I must go." She got up and Troy began to panic.

His hand darted out and latched onto her thin wrist. "Please," He begged, desperate to stay in her presence. "Just think it over."

She looked over at him and then down at his hand on her wrist. She opened her mouth but was distracted by a loud ringing.

Troy held up a finger with a pleading look before answering his cell phone. He pressed talk and said hello and sent her an apologetic look.

"Troy! Where are you?" A voice said angrily. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

Troy's eyes widened. He did not realize how late it was. He looked up but the mysterious woman was gone. He flipped the phone shut on the ranting. He stood up and his head jerked around in hopes of catching a glimpse of her.

She was gone.

He made it before he was thirty minutes late. He was surprised that he made it that soon when he kept his eyes constantly peeled for the unknown beauty. During the workout and the rest of the day, all he could do was daydream about her inviting face.

Then at night, he dreamed of her.

Instead of sitting across the table from him, she was lying next to him. She fit in his arms and he liked the smell of her soft hair. It smelled like flowers and a little bit like heaven. Her head was perfectly tucked into his and their hands were intertwined.

Her lips did not refuse him; in fact she did not do much talking. She just listened to him and put her chin on his chest. They stared at each other and she drew funny figures on his chest with her other hand.

He had the best time trying to figure out what she was tracing. Her smile was infectious and it brightened up the whole room. He had never laughed or smiled so much in his life.

Then Troy woke up in dark and lonely bedroom, and never felt needier or more depressed.

It was the start of an obsession.

For the next two weeks, every available hour he had free was spent in the café, if they were open.

He was having trouble sleeping which was funny because he had never wanted to more. When he finally did, her face filled his dreams. What surprised him was that they were never sexual dreams. No, the dreams tended to be sweet little moments with a girl he barely knew but wanted more than anything. Every time he woke up, which could be multiple times a night, he felt even more hopeless than the last time.

He was sitting at the same table, drinking and eating the same thing exactly three weeks later. He hoped that the recreation of their first meeting would be good luck. His phone started vibrating against his thigh in his jean pocket. He put down his black coffee before digging out his incessant phone. He rolled his eyes at Chad's name because he had never stopped calling him.

"Where would we go?" A sweet voice asked.

Troy raised his head slowly, almost fearfully. "Is it you?" He asked, sure that he had finally began hallucinating. She was never this direct in his dreams.

"Yes, stranger," She pulled out a chair and placed her café mocha on ice on the table. This time she was wearing a white tank with open vest. She had light jean cutoffs that made her legs look miles and brown sandals. She sat down and Troy instantly missed the sight of her legs. "Where does your family live?"

He shot her a weird glance, too involved in staring at her to follow what she saying.

She smiled enchantingly. "If I pretend to be your girlfriend, where would we go?"

"I grew up in Albuquerque, New Mexico." Troy muttered, his eyes intensely focused on the guest. He thought briefly that maybe he should let up with the creep stare but couldn't help it.

She nodded adorably. "Why do you live here now?"

"I went to school here and now I'm in the NBA," He told her quickly, eager to hear her enticing voice.

"Oooh you're a jock huh?" She taunted.

He was unsure if she was flirting or insulting him, so he shrugged. He would be anything she wanted.

She took a sip of her drink before setting it down. She leaned forward, tapping her now silver nails against the table. Both colors looked great with her tan skin. "What team?" When he went to answer her, she held up hand. "Let me guess the Lakers?"

He looked shocked. "How'd you know?"

She watched his hands for a second, before meeting his eyes. "It's the only basketball team I know," She admitted with a giggle. Troy had never heard anything more lovely except maybe her voice.

"Why are you 300 hundred miles away?"

Troy was impressed; he didn't think she would catch that. "I live here after the postseason during summer break. So you're not a sports person, what is it that you do?" He was desperate to learn anything and everything he could.

She smiled widely. "I'm studying Comparative Literature. I love reading," She admitted, her eyes lighting up deliciously.

He nodded in an understanding, even though he wasn't a fan of reading himself. He would have agreed to anything she said.

"When you said, you would pay me…" She trailed off, hoping he would continue.

"Yes," Troy responded at once.

She looked nervous. Troy almost felt bad for her."How much exactly where we talking about?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"How much do you want?" He asked, ready to offer her anything she wanted.

She leaned forward, as if ready to depart some secret. "Honestly?"

He leaned forward compulsively and nodded.

"I've never been out of California. I was really hoping you grew up in England or some other foreign place," She exclaimed blushing slightly.

Troy couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was. "So you want a trip around Europe?"

Her eyes widened. "Europe? I just said England. Europe would be way too much." She smiled slightly. "I would be taking advantage of you."

"I wouldn't mind," Troy admitted, thinking of the different ways he wanted to take advantage of her.

She let out a genuine laugh, her head was thrown back and revealed her delicious neck. Troy wondered if licking it would seem inappropriate. "I like you stranger," She said while digging in her purse for a pen. When she found one she scribbled onto her napkin. "I have to go but call me."

* * *

I know this is still short but trust me they are getting longer! I wasn't going to update until Monday but your response was soooo amazing that I had to do it today! Thank you guys soo much!

Please review!

AND AGAIN: THIS STORY IS MOVING RATINGS! IT IS GOING TO MATURE (just to be safe!)! so if you look for this story again (which I hope you will) when I update it it'll be different!

Thank you to everyone who took a moment out of their busy lives to review:

Love is 130, zan lil, Hopeful Extinction, CrazyBitch10, DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, coolio1206, iloooveyou, tee55, OlympicBeliever, bubzchoc, xZANESSA4LIFEx, AddyD90, scabbyabby, ambinlovewlove, JessicaAndysonCantu15, MissIndependentlyPerfect, and .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Inspiration: Two Princes by The Spin Doctors

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

So you found it? Even though it is now mature? That's dash cunning!

Chapter 3

Troy called her the next day so he didn't seem too desperate. Regardless of how truthful that sentiment was.

They planned to meet later that week because the leaving day was barely over a week away. Their meeting place was the same coffee shop they had met at to begin with. They were going to get some drinks and then walk around the neighborhood. They didn't want some place too public. She probably didn't want anyone to overhear, while Troy just wanted some time alone with her.

He waited until she left the restaurant to glance at the napkin. The corner was wet from her drink sitting on it. The napkin had six numbers plus an area code. Then in an elegant script, messy yet still distinctly feminine, was her name. Gabriella, he repeated softly to himself. It was a beautiful name and it fit her.

"Hey stranger," She was standing next to the table he was sitting at. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a blue loose tank. It had lace at the bust and she was wearing a long necklace with it.

"I got you a drink," He held it up as evidence, trying not to goggle at her. "I guessed it was mocha because of the brown that was always at the bottom."

"I'm impressed," Gabriella noted, grabbing the drink from him. She took a sip and made an appreciative noise that pleased Troy. He would've given his right arm to hear it again. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" Troy asked, at her excited nod he stood up and pushed in his chair. "Let's go."

"So when are we leaving?" She asked as soon as they got outside. They just started walking down the street, looking at the shops and businesses.

Troy tried not to feel giddy at her use of 'we.' "We're supposed to be there in four days, and since we're driving-"

"We're driving?" She wondered, stopping and staring at him.

Troy stopped next to her. "Yeah, it's only 15 hours away nonstop." He didn't want to tell her that he had already bought an airplane ticket for himself. He could have easily bought one for her as well, but driving together meant more alone time together.

"That sounds reasonable," She said resuming walking, before shouting "Road trip!" and bouncing up and down.

He chuckled, amused at her childish behavior. "I'm assuming you've never been on one?"

"Nope," She said, popping the p. "Is it weird that I'm excited?"

"Not at all," He told her, watching her through the corner of his eyes as they walked. "I'm excited too."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course you are it is your family after all."

He didn't want to burst her bubble but he was actually dreading the trip before she came along. It seemed like everything was more enjoyable when she was around.

She skipped ahead to a bench on the sidewalk. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. Troy laughed and jogged to it. He sat next to her and put his coffee on the bench. He sat as close as possible without raising her suspicions. She was smiling so brightly at him that Troy wished he had his sunglasses.

"Let's play 20 questions!" She announced randomly, before setting her drink on the ground. She turned slightly toward Troy on the bench.

Troy automatically felt her naked knee pressed against his. The reaction was so strong that he wondered what it feel like if he wasn't wearing pants. He cursed himself for not wearing shorts. "Okay," He said slowly, trying to gather his wits.

"Hey my boyfriend would know a lot about me," She defended. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four and you?"

She huffed cutely and punched him slightly with her small fist. It made his heart ache more than his arm. "You can't ask the same question but I am twenty-one."

Troy's jaw dropped so fast that he was sure he heard his jaw pop. "You're that young?"

"Twenty-one is not young," Gabriella said quickly, using her pointer finger to shut Troy's mouth.

His chin tingling, he just stared at her.

"When is your birthday?" She changed the subject, but only slightly.

"May 17 and you?"

She pursed her lips in annoyance, which Troy thought was cute. "December 19th and what is your middle name?"

"Alexander," He answered, then looked at her expectantly.

"Isabela," She said to fill the uncomfortable silence. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Red, but it's your turn to think of a question," She scolded.

"Hmm," He didn't realize how hard it was to think of a question. He wanted to impress her with the one he chose, but the silence was making him look slow. "If you could only read three books for the rest of your life what would they be?"

She looked at him appreciatively. "That makes my questions look elementary. I would say Catch-22 by Joseph Heller, Middlemarch by George Eliot, and Ulysses by James Joyce."

"What?" He teased, leaning back on the bench. "No female authors? I am so surprised!"

She giggled loudly and threw her arms around Troy. He hugged her back, just revealing that she was in his arms. He didn't dare question it.

She squeezed him tightly once more before pulling back, still laughing. "Silly boy, George Eliot is a penname for Mary Anne or Marian Evans. Now, what would you be doing if you weren't playing basketball?"

Troy thought for a moment, "I think I would wanna be a coach, like my dad. My mom's a decorator," He added.

"Aw," She cooed while ruffling his hair. "That's sweet."

It took all of Troy's strength to not lean into her touch. "What do your parents do?"

She dropped her hand and looked to her hands, which were wringing in her lap. Her smile and her whole demeanor, which was very bright and cheerful, dimmed. Instantly, Troy knew he said something wrong. He lifted a hand to put on her shoulder and apologize when she suddenly looked up again. He froze.

The melancholy had passed, and Gabriella looked happier again. "My dad's dead," Her voice was still rueful. "My mom's a lawyer," She made a face, her lips scrunching in the most ridiculously attractive fashion. Troy just wanted to kiss the expression off of her face.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes so he could see her better. "And that's bad?" Troy questioned, just happy she wasn't sad.

Gabriella glanced at him briefly before returning her gaze to her hands. "My mom thinks that if I'm not a lawyer or a doctor, then I'm useless."

Troy cringed, "That's harsh." He wondered once again what type of comfort would be acceptable between strangers. He figured holding her hand was even out of the question.

"That my mom for you." She laughed genuinely while shrugging. "It used to bother me but it doesn't so much anymore. Did you know that my family is actually very rich? But until I wake up and get a real profession, I don't get a penny."

He didn't know what to say so he just stared at her. He didn't know if he could, for the lack of a better term, be as generous as she was with forgiveness. This reminded him why she was so special he thought affectionately.

She grinned and looked at him in such a way that Troy couldn't pinpoint the emotion. "I'm lucky that she is at least is willing to pay for my education." She laughed lightly. "It's really only because she approves of my school."

He leaned forward, eager for the question that had been plaguing his mind since she said she was in school. "What school?"

"Stanford," She replied so nonchalantly that Troy would have not believed that she mentioned one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

He tried not to look impressed. "What year?"

She got a sly look on her face before turning to him fully, he noticed immediately because she was wearing a skirt even though he couldn't see anything, "First year."

Troy sighed wistfully, "I remember life as a freshman in college."

She laughed again and pushed her hair behind her shoulders, "First year in grad school silly."

He gaped, "But you're so young!" He protested, she was way smarter than he originally assumed. "How is that even possible?"

"Well in high school I took a lot of college credits. Then I got accepted to an early honors program and Stanford goes by quarters not semesters. It's harder, but you get it done a lot faster. What school did you go to?"

"Berkeley."

"Oh my god," She stood up angrily and pointed at him. He wanted to nip at the point. "That is an amazing school! Why did you give me this look," She widened her eyes and let her mouth hang open for a few seconds, "when your school is as good as or better than mine!"

He stood up to his full height, an intimidating one but his wide smile betrayed him. "No one in their right mind would compare Berkeley," he made a silly face, "to Stanford!" He made a serious face.

"Let's go," Gabriella bent over, giggling, to grab her drink revealing the most delicious view of a behind Troy had ever seen. He looked away as his ears burned, and Troy cleared his throat to dispel the lump that had formed there. "Are you okay?" She asked while peering at his face.

"Yeah," He stepped back so he could gather his bearings and threw away his empty coffee. He had never been a big coffee drinker before he met Gabriella but now he was drinking it all the time. So much in fact, he was sure it wasn't healthy. They started walking back toward the café that they met at.

She kept giving him side glances as they walked. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood with my drama." She said after a few moments of silence.

Troy thought the silence was comfortable, but she obviously didn't think it was. "You didn't ruin the mood," He told her hoping to placate her.

She smiled at him affectionately. "You will make some woman very happy one day," She informed him softly.

He wanted to tell her that she could be the one. That he wanted her to be the one, but he thought it was too early in their relationship. He didn't want to scare her off. They had reached the café before he realized it. "I guess this is goodbye." He muttered, upset that they were parting.

Her brown eyes glittered. "Don't be so dramatic stranger," She reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you in three days," Gabriella trailed off waiting for him to confirm it.

Troy resisted the urge to touch his hand to his cheek to feel where her lips had been. They felt softer than he could imagine and it made his chest ache painfully again. "I'll be at your place at like five in the morning." He promised.

She stepped back and ran her fingers through her hair in such a way that made Troy jealous of her fingers. "You're just lucky you're so handsome or else I would be sleeping in," She huffed but winked when she saw his face flush. "Bye boyfriend." With that, Troy was left alone watching her diminishing figure. He didn't get into his SUV until he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

I thought this chapter was a little boring but they needed to learn about eachother soooo…

I'm having a really blah day… more like week. But your reviews made me smile so thank you! As always, please review! Until next time!

Thank you to everyone left me a note and are giving this story a chance:

Hopeful Extinction, CrazyBitch10, xZANESSA4LIFEx, LetsJustSing, OlympicBeliever, MissIndependentlyPerfect, iloooveyou, coolio1206, Lexi, xzanessaxtroyellax, zan lil, Anonymous, DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, AddyD90, bubzchoc, kristenkay0606, and Clembo29.


	4. The Start of the Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Inspiration: Whatya Want from Me by Adam Lambert

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

Chapter 4- The Start of the Trip

He rolled down his window and leaned his head out of the window. "How much do you cost?" Troy asked Gabriella who was standing at the curb with all of her bags under a streetlight. He briefly wondered if this was safe or if she should've just waited in her dorm room like he said.

She laughed at his joke before grabbing her carry-on and dragging her suitcase to the trunk of the pearl white Escalade. He jumped out of the front seat, left the car running, and opened the trunk for her. He grabbed her stuff and placed it next to his stuff. He turned around and finally allowed himself to fully look at her.

Her hair looked different. It was messier than her more usual defined curls. Gabriella stifled a yawn and then adjusted her shirt. She was wearing a baseball t-shirt, the kind with different color sleeves. It had white sleeves and a gray picture of Credence Clearwater Revival. She was wearing jeans, tight and light, with converses.

"You have bangs?" He blurted out. She looked so different than he had ever seen her, but still just as, if not, more beautiful than ever. He realized she looked a lot younger than he was used to. Now, in these clothes, she looked her age when before she looked his age. Both were good looks.

She fidgeted on the curb and moved the side bangs out of her face self-consciously. "Yeah, I was just too lazy to put them back."

"No!" He said quickly and put his hands up almost like he wanted her to stop messing with them. "I like them! I was just surprised is all!"

She grinned in a way that made his head spin before moving to the front side of the car. "Thank you stranger," She called before climbing into the passenger side.

He smiled briefly before jogging and getting into the driver's seat. "Do you want breakfast?" He questioned while putting on his seatbelt. The urge to just touch her was overwhelming.

She leaned her seat back and laid her head to the left side, facing him. He felt the weight of her gaze and he was nervous under it. "No, it's too early to eat anything. I will throw up," She warned before closing her eyes.

"Noted," He said, before turning the air on low as soon as he noticed her shivers. He handed her a light blanket that he brought for that exact reason. She took it gratefully.

"Now take a nap Ella, I'll wake you up before we stop."

"No, it's rude." She argued but her voice was full of sleep. She opened her eyes and lifted her head a little bit. "Did you just call me Ella?"

"No," He denied, trying to laugh it off. She probably thought he was weird, applying a nickname to a girl he had only meet less than two months ago.

Gabriella laid her head back on the headrest and smiled like she knew he was lying. He felt the back of his neck get hot. "Too bad, I liked the nickname, blue eyes." She teased while snuggling into the blanket.

He smiled brightly and struggled to keep his eyes on the road. Her compliment made his heart beat wildly but the nickname she gave him almost made him go into cardiac arrest. "I did," Troy said quietly when he gathered the courage, "and I like your nickname too."

He was talking to a sleeping girl.

"Gabriella," He shook her frail shoulder to wake her up because they were outside Panera Bread. She sat straight up and gasped for breath, as if she had a nightmare. The blanket was tangled around her. Troy jumped back in his seat. She looked wildly around before seeing Troy. She began giggling as she realized where she was and saw the panic on his face then began folding the blanket.

"Sorry," She apologized and started digging in the backseat for her purse. She found it and held it up triumphantly before placing the blanket gently in the back seat. "Let's go."

He placed his hand on her small knee, which seemed to dwarf it. They both looked at his hand on her knee and then met eyes. He cleared his throat, "You stay here and I'll get the food."

"Are you sure?" She put her purse down at his nod. Then she opened it and began to dig through it. "Let me give you some money."

"I'm not taking your money," He got out of the car and walked around to her side. He leaned into the car and put his elbows on the window frame. "What do you want?"

"Hmm," She leaned toward him in what he considered a flirtatious manner. Actually anything she did seemed lascivious. "I want a Spinach Artichoke soufflé and a soda please." She batted her eyelashes at him in an alluring way. He tried not to trip on his way in the restaurant, knowing she was watching him.

"I worked extra to save money for this trip," Gabriella told him between bites of her soufflé. They had just gotten back onto the highway before she mentioned it. "You have got to try this!" She told him excitedly and held a fork of it in front of his face.

Troy opened his mouth obediently and struggled to catch the fork without taking all of his attention off the road. With great effort, he was able to swallow it. "That is good," He agreed, noticing that Gabriella was eating from the same fork. He caught his breath as he realized it was almost like they were kissing.

He was acting like a schoolboy with a crush, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"So you have a job?" He asked conversationally, after he had put the car on cruise control.

"Yup," She said popping the 'p' in the word. "I'm a bartender."

"At twenty-one?" He asked.

Gabriella put her trash into the empty bag after she was done and only spoke after she took a sip of her soda. "Well I was a waitress as an undergrad there and as soon as I turned 21, my boss let me bartend."

Troy felt bad. He didn't know she had a job and he definitely didn't give her the customary two weeks to ask off. "You didn't have any trouble asking off for this?"

"Well I only bartend a few nights a week so it wasn't that big of a deal. Plus my boss has a crush on me so getting the time off was easy."

Troy ignored the unfamiliar pangs in his stomach and tried to joke, "I bet he's-"

"You mean she," Gabriella corrected, her eyebrows arched at his assumption. She giggled as he almost swerved into the other lane. "Are you going to ask me how she kisses?"

This time he did swerve into the right lane. The surrounding car honked and then held up the middle finger as they sped past the Escalade. "You kissed her?" He asked, unaware or not caring of his driving.

She ran a teasing finger down his cheek. "No, blue eyes, I am too much of a professional."

He ignored his burning ears and sweating palms. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Stranger," She leaned over to his seat and got close enough that she was a hair's breath away from his ear. "A girl must always have her secrets," She teased, before sitting back in her seat and fiddling with the radio like she didn't just turn him on with her voice and proximity. Like she didn't just distract him enough that the road he was driving on became blurry. That all he could think about was pulling over and making sure she never kissed anyone but him ever again.

His cell phone beeping alerted him and distracted him from his sexual fantasies. "Do me a favor and open my phone you minx you?"

She winked at him when she heard his nickname. "Promise me you'll call me that in front of your parents!" She opened the phone but didn't read it when he started laughing. "Or is that my bedroom name?" She purred, leaning seductively over her armrest.

He choked and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "You're going to be the death of me Ella."

She just giggled and went back to his phone. He liked this new, sensual side to Gabriella. It was a different side of her than he had experienced before. The flawless transition from sexy to innocent that she did seemed effortless and all the more enticing. He hoped she wasn't only acting like this because he paid her to be his girlfriend.

"It's from your brother and it says that your mom invited a Sharpay to dinner."

He groaned.

"An ex-girlfriend?" She asked sympathetically, closing his phone and putting it back in the cup holder.

"More like an ex-stalker," He admitted, giving her a side-glance to watch her reaction. She had none and he resisted the urge to pout. "My parents' thinks we're meant to be," He mocked.

"Ooh, drama. I love it, spill blue eyes." She put both of her elbows on the armrest and gave Troy her full attention. It excited him and made him self-conscious.

"Nothing much, she was obsessed with me in high school. I gave into her towards the end of senior year only because I was a boy and she was willing." He chuckled when he heard Gabriella whistle.

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl, stranger," She joked.

He only continued talking when he was able to stop laughing. "Plus I knew we were going to different colleges so it was a time limit. Big mistake, she got clingy and tried to follow me to Berkeley."

"And the plot thickens…" She trailed off slowly, still giving him her undivided attention.

"She was devastated when I was finally told the truth."

She shook her head at his stupidity. "Ouch, stranger, you never tell a girl the truth. Not when it's that kind of truth."

He snorted, wondering if she would want him to take the same advice for her. He doubted that she would put up with a liar. "So what should I have said?" He asked sarcastically.

She turned toward the road and opened her purse. "That you care about her but you need time to focus on your developing career." She pulled out her chapstick and put it on, before laying back. He wondered if it was strawberry like it smelled. "So do you want me to skedaddle now that you're long lost love is back?"

His eyes darted over to her quickly and was relieved to find her laughing. "If anything you're going to be my buffer!"

"Don't worry I will protect you from the big bad Sharpay," She jokingly held up her arm and flexed her muscle.

It was the most pathetic muscle he had ever seen but she looked adorable striking muscle poses. He leaned over and squeezed her thin arm keeping one hand on the steering wheel. He couldn't help but chuckle when his hand almost enveloped her whole arm. "That's impressive," He commented, unable to keep the smile off his face and not wanting to release her arm.

She nodded, as if he was just confirming what she already. "I forgot to ask you, what kind of couple will we be?"

"Huh?"

She moved her purse to the floorboard of the car and slipped off her tennis shoes to reveal shockingly white socks. "Will we be the sickingly sweet and horribly-in-love couple or the we-think-we're-perfect but we-argue-behind-closed-doors couple?" She folded her legs Indian style.

"Hmm," Troy tapped the steering and looked as if he was seriously debating the choices. "I think the first one."

She changed positions again, this time tentatively placing her sock clad feet on the dashboard. "How are you going to explain the breakup then?" She asked, looking to see if there was any disapproval in her feet placement.

"Well, I don't visit that often, so I figure I'll keep up the charade as long as I feel necessary." He didn't want to tell her that he hoped he would never have to tell them about a breakup. He wanted to turn this sham of a relationship, slowly but surely, into a legitimate one.

She appraised him critically before smiling widely. "You just want to keep me around, don't lie." He opened his mouth to agree with her but Gabriella kept talking. "So how did we meet?"

"I say we keep it as close to the real story. We met at that café, you were in front of me at line, and I shouted at you for a date. You, charmed by my wit and handsome good looks, could not help but give in."

She nodded, as if it made sense. "How long have we been dating?"

"Less than a month."

She looked shocked, her eyes and mouth wide open in the cutest way. "And I'm meeting the parents already? Jeez I'm good."

They finished discussing their 'relationship' and decided to stop for lunch. They stopped at a McDonald's which was the only restaurant they could seem to find and were willing to go to. Troy paid for her food again, amidst her protests.

Troy had been driving for eight hours and Gabriella offered, after lunch, to start driving. He protested profusely to which she threw a French fry, sans ketchup, at his head. It would've started a food war but the other patrons were giving them dirty looks.

Throughout the whole meal, Troy wanted to hold her hand. It was sitting, innocently enough, inches from his own. His hand twitched from restraint but his mind wouldn't let him take the plunge. Never mind that he was scared she would take everything he did as a part of their charade.

The last eight hours were spent listening to music. He discovered that she liked all types of music but admitted rock was her favorite. She made him listen to her favorite artists like the Ramones, Bob Dylan, and Pink Floyd. Then came her greatest hits of CCR and she turned it up so loud, Troy felt like his ear drums were going to burst. Then he saw the amount of fun she was having by singing loudly and doing air guitar, he knew he wouldn't say anything.

"We're about two minutes away," He warned when he turned into the familiar subdivision.

Gabriella gasped and started grabbing things out of her purse. He should have probably told her at the fifteen minute warning. "I can't believe I am going to meet your ex looking like this!" She pointed to her clothes and her face before resuming her digging. "I am not going to make anyone jealous!"

"You look beautiful," He promised, before pulling into a driveway. Their house was a modest two story house with a colorful garden and a porch. She struggled to find her mascara but Troy was already opening the passenger door when she grasped it. "C'mon Ella, you look gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes but took his offered hand. He helped her out of the truck when he noticed the front door open. "I'm going to kick your ass," She promised quietly.

"They're coming now," He whispered, and she gave him a look that said 'bring it on.' As soon as she got her feet planted on the ground, she snaked her arms around his waist. Usually it would be the other way around but he was much too tall and her arms were too short.

"Put your arms around me," She instructed.

He did as she said, and he let her pull him close. She seemed a lot better at this acting like a couple thing. His mind blanked every time they touched but she seemed able to think.

"Lean down, and put your forehead against mine," She whispered then giggled as he did exactly as she said. He was a good listener. "I hope for your sake that my breath doesn't stink."

"As I live and breathe," A tall man with darker brown hair and green eyes appeared at the back of the car. "Troy Bolton being romantic?"

They separated and Troy schooled his face to act like they got caught. He looked at Gabriella and noticed her face was red. She hid behind his arm like a little girl on her first day of school. Troy realized she was a really good actress.

"Hey Josh," He said lacing his fingers through hers. They shared a sweet smile and Troy looked over to see his brother acting like he was gagging. They were better at it then he thought. "Josh meet Gabriella, my girlfriend."

She squeezed Troy's hand before approaching his brother to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you,"

He looked amused. "You're so beautiful, considering," He trailed off and assumed she knew what he was hinting at. The prostitutes he met were always ugly, not that he had met any since he met his wife.

Her eyes narrowed, not sure what he was implying but realizing it was most likely insulting. "Considering what?"

* * *

I feel like we are finally starting to get into the good stuff, so please be patient and keep reading…

As always, please review and thank you to those who do!

These reviewers are the best!:

kristenkay0606, CrazyBitch10, iloooveyou, MissIndependentlyPerfect , DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, mbaby45, Rachel, bridgie797, xZANESSA4LIFEx, Hopeful Extinction, krfan, KaeSquared, coolio1206, bubzchoc, OlympicBeliever, Lexi, StephiieeBaybiiee-soo gangstah, zanessalover007, and sftc.x.


	5. First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or these two AMAZING SONGS!

Inspiration: Who the Fuck is Alice? By Smokie and Crimson and Clover by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts ( PS I love Joan Jett more than life itself!)

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

Chapter 5-Night 1

"Considering you're dating me," Troy forcefully interrupted and gave his older brother a dark look. He draped an arm over her thin shoulders and led her toward the house. She wrapped an arm around his waist and let herself be led.

He let go of her to open the door for her but his hand gravitated toward hers once they were next to each other. Under the guise of a relationship, the idea of grasping her thin yet feminine hand wasn't so intimidating. So he did and bit his lip in order to stop the giddy smile. She laced her fingers through his and tugged on his arm so they would meet eyes. Her lovely brown eyes sparkled and together with the tingling in his hand, Troy could barely take it.

Before he could restrain himself, he kissed her bright smile.

Her smile never faltered but her eyes registered her surprise. Gabriella squeezed her hand that was still intertwined in his. He figured he should say something, anything to cover his misstep. It wasn't like they were in front of anyone so he couldn't really justify it in that right.

"Troy," A blur that sounded like his mom almost tackled him. The brunt of the impact caused him to step back but otherwise he absorbed most of it. He hugged his mother with his right arm because he didn't want to let go of Gabriella's hand.

He would hold onto her hand forever, if only she would let him.

"Hey mom," He told her softly when she had pulled back from her bear hug enough that he could see her face. She was smiling so widely it looked like her face might crack. Her reddish brown hair was back in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink apron. "How are you?"

"Frazzled," She said stepped back and put her arms behind her. She removed the apron and stuffed it into her left hand. "If I knew you were seriously going to bring home a girl, and such a lovely one, I would've prepared." She touched her hair uncertainly before holding out her right hand to shake.

Unfortunately Gabriella's left hand was still clasped in Troy's. He felt her try to shake it off but he kept his hold. She growled at him threateningly but playfully. He felt a stirring in his lower gut, but ignored it as best as he could. It would do no good to get anymore turned on in front of his mother.

"Blue eyes," Ella warned but squeaked cutely immediately after, red staining her cheeks.

Lucille laughed heartedly and opted for a hug instead. "I like you already. Anyone who makes my son this happy," She pointed to his smile and then to their hands. "and this romantic is a saint."

Troy looked down to Gabriella who was staring at him adoringly. "Trust me, Mama Bolton, the feeling is mutual." He allowed himself, just for a moment, to believe this was not at act. She was not here because she was getting paid and she really meant what she said. It only proved to be a masochist exercise because the high was accompanied by a heart stopping low.

"Lucille," She corrected but smiling at her word choice before lowering her voice and glancing at the dining room with a grimace. "I am awful sorry about inviting Sharpay over. I just didn't think he was really inviting someone."

Gabriella smiled sweetly and put her hand over her head so that Troy's arm was now around her. "It's okay, I have nothing to worry about," She reassured Lucille who looked impressed at her nonchalance.

Then with comedic timing, a blonde Barbie appeared in the hallway. Sharpay had not changed, still with her thick blond hair. She was wearing a short dress that was way too tight and heels that were way too high. Two words came to mind when Troy saw his high school girlfriend was pink and glitter. Also snobby bitch. Oh wait, that was four.

Troy could have sworn he felt Gabriella wilt under his arm. He pressed a gentle kiss in her soft hair, hoping it alleviate any doubt. He sniffed the enticing fragrance her hair emanated before pulling back. She shouldn't be worried because they're relationship wasn't real. Her reaction could have been acting or she could feel insecure because he used to date her. He, though not necessarily a religious person, prayed it was the latter.

He could have imagined it but he felt her straighten up again. Troy sighed, realizing an introduction was necessary. "Sharpay meet my Gabriella and Ella meet Sharpay. I went to high school with her," Troy explained, purposefully downplaying their relationship.

Gabriella smiled and leaned into the side of Troy, "How nice of you to visit an old classmate." She said it in a way that seemed sweet but Troy detected a note of something else in there too.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed and she looked her up and down. Then she turned around and walked back into the dining room, not replying which Troy thought was extremely rude.

He frowned and whispered sorry into her hair, close to her ear. He felt her shiver and he pulled her into his side closer. "Are you cold?"

She giggled before following his mother, who kept shooting apologetic looks to Ella, into the dining room. He trailed after them and made sure to pull out her chair. His father, brother, his wife, and Sharpay were already sitting down and eating.

Sharpay left not five minutes after they had got there and Troy was not sad to her go. He was trying to ignore the looks she kept trying to send him over the table and her 'innocent' brushes. Gabriella, true to her word, did not feel threatened but instead amused at how uncomfortable Troy looked. Finally, when he grasped the salt and she wrapped her hand around his, he had had enough. He was one second away from throwing it at her head when Gabriella asked them loudly "if maybe they should be left alone."

The whole table, excluding Sharpay, laughed at the joke. Sharpay, feeling humilitated and a little too close to desperate, left after that. With a swirl of simpering compliments and goodbyes, she swept out of the Bolton's home in a cloud of glitter and pink.

He tried not to jump when he felt a tiny hand slip back into his and the giddy feeling returned. He wondered if he was always going to be this happy to hold her hand. In previous flings he hated it. It made his hand feel trapped and sweaty.

Troy, who had never actually eaten a dinner with Gabriella, was actually happy their plates were already made. Luckily, he was right handed and she left handed so he could eat the whole meal while their hands were connected.

Gabriella had other ideas. As she picked up her fork to try a bit of mashed potatoes she removed her hand. Troy turned to her and stuck out his bottom lip in a, hopefully, enticing fashion. She just giggled before returning to her food.

Troy was seconds away from giving up hope when he felt a small and deliciously warm hand slide onto his left thigh a couple inches from his knee. It wasn't high enough to be considered inappropriate but it he couldn't stop the fantasies. He was not a fan of being touched in public and never in front of his parents. He couldn't help to hope that sometime, during the meal, that her hand would slide up and to the left.

It never strayed much to his disappointment. Not during the interview/interrogation, nor during his parent's surprise at her level of education at such a young age. "She goes to Stanford," Troy bragged to the table after his dad asked. "She was the valedictorian in high school and undergraduate graduation."

Gabriella squeezed his leg hard, probably trying to get him to shut up. "He always does this, and it would be sweet," She paused to glare at him. "if it weren't so annoying."

The entire table broke out into laughter including Troy. His whole family seemed so charmed by his girlfriend. He didn't think it was possibly but he saw the approving glances they were sending him throughout the meal when they thought she couldn't see.

"I bet you two are tired after your long drive," His mother said after dessert while she was finishing up her wine. "I had the guest bedroom made up for you both seeing as Troy's way too big to fit in a twin by himself, let alone with a lady."

Gabriella giggled and everyone at the table looked at her. She shrugged, "You are freakishly tall."

Troy laughed along with his family, "That's why I'm in the NBA. What else could a guy my height do?"

"Paint ceilings?" She joked, smiling enticingly and Troy had to resist dragging her off to the guest bedroom.

"I was thinking we could go to the bar around the corner," Josh suggested his arm wrapped around his wife. "Just like we used to."

Troy didn't want to say anything but he wanted to spend some time alone with Gabriella. He was about to shoot him down when Gabriella spoke.

"Ooh," Gabriella bounced in her seat. "I wanna see the places of many drunk teenage nights."

"The drinking age is twenty-one Ms. Bartender." Troy teased, copying his brother and draping his arm around Gabriella.

She stared at him for a second with scrutinizing eyes. "I think you had a fake ID Troy Bolton," She announced as if discovering a big secret.

Troy nervously glanced at his very amused parents. "What? I never," He said innocently and hopefully convincing.

"Drop the act Troy," His mom scolded playfully. "We knew you went out drinking. Josh told us." And with that she finished her wine.

Troy glared at his older brother, as if he betrayed him.

"Shifting the blame Mama Bolton, I like your style." Gabriella held her hand up for a high-five which Lucille wholeheartedly participated in.

Pam, Josh's wife, spoke for the first time at the bar an hour later. "The next round's on me," She said taking orders before going up to the bar.

Gabriella gasped and pointed at the corner behind them, "Look there's a jukebox!" It was very exaggerated and Troy had to laugh at her attempts to leave the two brothers alone.

She glared at him before trotting off attractively. He shifted in his seat so that she was still visible in the corner of his eye.

"So I'm guessing she's not a prostitute you hired?" Josh joked, before dodging the beer bottle cap that was thrown at his head."You got it bad, huh?" Josh asked, smiling in a way that made Troy wanna punch him in the face.

"Something like that," Troy said before taking a sip of his beer. He opened his mouth to say something else when Pam came back with the drinks. The air was much more subdued so Troy turned his body fully so he could watch the black-haired beauty picking songs.

He noticed, with the clenching of his jaw, that he wasn't the only one watching her from afar. He resumed his watch when he noticed her approach back to the table.

"This bar is so cool," She said while grabbing her beer and taking a big drink. Troy was mesmerized by lips around the beer bottle and her small hand around the neck.

"Why is that?" Josh asked from behind Troy causing his inappropriate thoughts to stop.

"You have this song!" She responded while taking her seat, as if that made it make sense.

Troy squinted, trying to recognize it. "I don't know it," He said while shrugging.

"I thought you went to this bar," She said in mock outrage. "Next thing you'll tell me is that Josh doesn't know it either?"

Josh sent her a blank look.

"Alice? Who the fuck is Alice?" She chanted along with the song, holding her beer up almost like a kudos to the song.

Troy choked on his beer and shared an incredulous look with his brother. "What kind of song is this?"

"The best!" Gabriella responded swaying to the music and drinking her beer.

"I'm pretty sure no one in this bar knows this song besides you," He teased.

"I know it," Pam quietly interrupted, picking at the label on the beer.

Gabriella watched her for a moment as if deciding whether or not she was lying.

In a move that surprised everyone, Pam sang the rest of the chorus including the fuck part still picking at the label. Troy didn't know if he was in a parallel universe because the Pam he knew was reserved. She had only spoken a handful of times every time he saw her and she had been married to his brother for five years. She wasn't the type to sing in bars, or at least he thought she wasn't.

"You," Gabriella pointed her beer bottle at the blonde woman. "are my new favorite person."

She smiled bashfully. After much convincing on Gabriella's part that included singing loudly and off key, the two girls began singing the song together. They sang the song as only drunk people do: loudly, in each other's faces, and giggling way too much. By the end of the song, Troy and Josh joined in on the "Alice? Who the fuck is Alice?" chants.

"Now," Gabriella declared loudly when the song was winding down and a new one started. "Tell me if you know this one."

The air was tense as Gabriella watched Pam, whose face lit up only after a second. "Crimson and Clover."

"By?" She teased cocking her head.

"Joan Jett and The Blackhearts," Pam answered proudly before smugly taking a sip of her beer.

"I changed my mind," Gabriella said dramatically. "You are my music soul mate and my soul mate needs a shot." She stood up so fast her seat looked like it was going to fall over. "Let's go to the bar!"

Troy held out an arm to steady her. He noticed Pam, in his peripheral, agree before leaning over and giving his brother a passionate kiss. He was only momentarily shocked at the public display of affection when Gabriella crushed her lips to his.

His world, as he knew it, stopped.

Their lips moved in unison both having a sense of urgency. Troy felt like all of his previous kisses had led to this moment with this woman. His lips were finally where they belonged which was smashed against Gabriella's.

He had only opened his mouth to deepen the unexpected but extremely welcomed kiss when she was wrenched painfully away by a giggling Pam. He watched her being pulled to the bar with a glazed look in his eyes. As soon as he gathered his wits, his vacant expression turned into a glare. "Your wife better watch her back," He told his chuckling brother.

"You act like she just interrupted your first kiss or something," He defended. "Plus, Pam seems to really like her. It's really weird."

"I've never seen her like this either," Troy admitted, glancing at the two women who were laughing uproariously at the bar. "It's nice to see her coming out of her shell."

Josh took a big gulp of his beer to finish it off before agreeing. "Yeah, that way when you two get married they'll have a great relationship."

Troy sputtered through his beer. "Marriage?"

And though Josh knew how shocked his brother was, he could tell that his brother thought the idea wasn't so preposterous. In fact, as he studied Troy's face, it seemed damn right inviting.

Later that night, the foursome walked around the corner to their parent's house. They, even though their parents knew they had been drinking, tiptoed through the quiet and dark house. The couples separated at top of the stairs, their destinations of opposite ends of the hallway.

Troy grasped Gabriella's small hand as he tried to maneuver through the dark hall. He ran into the table and tried to grab the flowers before they fell on to the floor. He held the vase up triumphantly and she dissolved into quiet giggles at his dramatic behavior.

They stumbled into the last room. Gabriella collapsed on the bed and moaned appreciatively. "This is bed is amazing," She told him, lazily peeking at him through one eye.

"You'll have to tell me about it cause I'm getting the floor," He said while grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it on the floor.

She sat straight up and pointed at him. "You get on this bed right now Troy Bolton."

"No," He said stubbornly, grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed. "We are not really dating so it wouldn't be appropriate."

She rolled her eyes and got up to grab the blanket and pillow from the floor. "This bed is big enough for us to keep our virtue, so get your ass up here."

After an intense stare down between the two, which included Gabriella shaking her small fist threateningly, Troy acquiesced. He climbed onto the left side and Gabriella stayed on the right. Even though both were extremely tired, they laid together but separately wide awake.

Only after Gabriella's breathing evened out did Troy allow himself to relax. Then without thinking about it too much, he pulled the small brunette into his arms and wrapped his much longer body around hers. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Now we're in the home stretch! Each chapter from now on will be a day in the week that they spend at Lucille's and Jack's! I haven't decided if I'm going to do an epilogue so where it stands now….only seven more chapters! Don't worry though, a lot more is going too happen!

Please let me know what you think! It would be so cool if you guys could break 100 with this chapter! Just a suggestion lol

I made twenty reviews for one chapter? You guys have made me so unbelieveably happy:

MissIndependentlyPerfect , DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, Zac is , coolio1206, mbaby45, CrazyBitch10, OlympicBeliever, crazzzyy, kellyharper, xZANESSA4LIFEx, pumpkinking5, kristenkay0606, iloooveyou, Jennabel, Hopeful Extinction, zanfan, Lexi, HisDelilah, bubzchoc, rfee89.

Special thanks to the people who continually review my chapters, week after week!


	6. Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Inspiration: She's Royal by Tarrus Riley

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! THIS WEEKEND WAS SO CRAZY AND THE TIME I WASN'T WORKING WAS SPENT TAKING CARE OF MY FRIEND BECAUSE HER BIRTHDAY WAS SUNDAY AND SHE OBVIOUSLY CANT CONTROL HERSELF.

I know there is no excuse, especially when you guys kicked ass on the reviews so I figured I"ll reward you by giving you a Gabriella pov:

Chapter 6- Day One

Gabriella stretched out on the bed before unwrapping Troy's arm from around her waist. She chuckled softly when his arm struggled to remain around her. She had some trouble but managed to slip out after a couple minutes. She jumped off the bed as if he could sense, in his sleep, that she was still close and able to be held.

She grabbed her phone on the dresser to check the time when she noticed she had a couple of texts from her best friend Taylor. She rolled her eyes at her friend's frantic texts. Taylor had been against her accompanying Troy from the get go. Citing that he was creepy and a stranger did not deter Gabriella, because all that stayed in her mind was his hypnotizing blue eyes.

It wasn't like she was going into this blindsided either.

After she heard his job, she searched the internet for anything and everything about the Laker's star player. Interviewers praised his manners, coaches with his skills, and dates with his looks. If Gabriella was being honest, she would admit she spent more time on the dating and gossip articles.

Taylor said he would break her heart.

Gabriella viewed this week as expiration dating. It was a week to have fun with a hot guy and then it would be over. No strings meant no mess. Then she could concentrate on her graduate studies. Flings were good for the soul they let you get crazy for a while just to keep sane.

It was still early, a little before eleven. With one push on her cell phone, Gabriella saw that it was in the high eighties. Perfect for tanning she thought while digging in her bag. She pulled out a leopard bikini with a bandeau top and bottoms with side ties.

Five minutes later, she was walking down the hallway quietly, making sure not to wake anyone up. If she didn't know better she would think it was like eight in the morning at how quiet it was. She passed by the kitchen when she saw Lucille standing at the counter sipping on a steaming mug.

This made Gabriella turn around and head toward the bar in the kitchen. She sat her towel, ipod, and the docking station on the counter.

Lucille jumped at the sound but smiled upon seeing her visitor. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon?"

"Afternoon," Gabriella agreed, taking the offered mug of coffee. She inhaled the aroma and let it rejuvenate her before taking a small sip. "Is everyone always such a late riser?"

Lucille took a drink of her coffee before answering, "My boys are late sleepers and Pam seems to be in on the ritual." She shrugged.

Gabriella's face scrunched up and her nails tapped the side of the mug. "I was thinking about asking her to come lay out with me too. Maybe I'll just walk by to see," Gabriella smiled slyly. "Which room are they staying in?" She stood up and drained her cup.

Lucille chuckled while grabbing both empty mugs and heading over to the sink. "The room left of the bathroom," She said as she was turning on the faucet.

"Thanks Mama Bolton," Gabriella dashed out of the kitchen and into the hallway where she tripped on a rug. Her stuff including her ipod went flying down the hallway and she landed with a thud on the carpeted ground.

For a few moments she was dazed before the giggles began and then she was fighting to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Pam asked, leaning over the girl on the floor. Her eyes were calculating as she stood in the open doorway trying to figure out if she had been injured.

"Yes," Gabriella said as she took the offered hand of help up. "I was coming to see if you wanted to lay out." Without waiting for a response, she walked down the hallway, picking up her scattered items.

Pam looked self consciously into the room, where her husband still lay, snoring soundly. Next to him was book that was laid down so the cover was up. Someone had obviously been reading it but put it down suddenly. "I don't," She paused and Gabriella walked back amused. "I mean I didn't even bring a swimsuit."

Gabriella smiled in a way that made Pam squirm. "Well you're in luck because I brought two."

Pam opened her mouth to protest when she was cut off. "I have an answer for every excuse now you are coming out there with me."

Pam looked like she was about to protest before nodding. "I'll be there in five." She said unhappily, as if the sound of her defeat would cause Gabirella to change her mind.

It didn't and Gabriella skipped to the back, past a laughing Lucille. She had just set up her docking station and laid down on the chaise when Pam came walking out. She was wearing a bright lilac bikini with modest bottoms. She held her towel around her self-conciously.

Gabriella lifted her aviators. "You look hot!" She gushed while whistling appreciatively.

"Yeah right," Pam scoffed, hurrying her pace to lay down on one the chaise as an attempt to cover herself. "I am so pale!"

This caused Gabriella to sit up. "I am serious, you should wear that all day long," She complimented before sitting back after getting a laugh of Pam. "But really, you look stunning."

Pam smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

Gabriella shrugged noncommittally, trying to show she wasn't just trying to be nice. "It's the truth. So what do you wanna hear? Rap, pop, country, or rock? Anything you want to hear I bet I'll have."

Pam mimicked her pose and laid down. "What about Cascada? Do you have anything by her?"

Gabriella leaned over to her ipod and was fiddling with it before "Evacuate the Dance Floor" blast out of the speakers so loud they both jumped back before laughing. Gabriella turned it down just a little before laying back and soaking up the sun.

The song was almost over when Gabriella opened one eye and saw that Pam's foot was bouncing to the music. "This song makes me wish I was dancing at a club," She half-yelled because the music was still pretty loud.

Pam turned her head toward Gabriella and nodded. "That's why I like her so much because even though I haven't been out in forever, I still feel like I'm in a club."

Gabriella paused, making sure that no reaction slipped. "How long is forever?"

Pam continued talking, without realizing what she was doing. "At least a couple of years."

This caused Gabriella to stand up quickly and loom over Pam, effectively interrupting her sun. She took off her glasses dramatically. "Josh hasn't taken you?"

Pam avoided looking at the small but intimidating figure of Gabriella. "I used to but Josh made a comment years ago about how I was a dorky dancer. I guess I've just been too self-conscious to go again."

Gabriella nodded as if expecting that and sat back down before abruptly saying, "Too bad because we are sooo going."

Pam gaped, "But Josh said-"

Gabriella leaned back, beginning to get comfortable again after her shocking admission."Too bad that Josh isn't going so it doesn't matter what he said, it'll be a girl's night!" She paused for a moment as the idea began to fold. "We'll go tonight and we can go out for a nice dinner beforehand, if you want!"

"I-I don't have anything to wear," Pam sputtered out, her hand starting to shake at the thought of dancing in public with a stranger.

"Then we'll go shopping tomorrow and go out after," Gabriella decided, her head bouncing to the new song that came on.

"Are you always this pushy?" Pam asked, finally gathering her courage. She wasn't one to speak her mind until it was absolutely necessary.

Gabriella just giggled and nodded instead of actually answering. She was used to that kind of reaction from shy girls. It was exactly the same reaction Gabriella gave Taylor when they first met in college.

Gabriella and Pam had continued discussing their plans for the next night including their shopping trip. Pam told Gabriella all possible shops that would have dancing clubbing. Pam only tried to get out of it one more time by citing a lack of money. Gabriella responded to this by offering to pay, and if she couldn't pay for it then she would make Troy because he was a famous basketball star. Pam gave up after that and actually allowed herself to get excited.

"Ella?" Troy questioned, appearing out of nowhere.

Gabriella looked up at him, as best she could while on her stomach.

His naturally messy hair was disheveled and he was blinking a lot, as if he had just woken up. Troy was also wearing the same clothes he was last night when he got into bed. Even though he looked like had literally gotten out of bed seconds ago, he was still gorgeous.

Gabriella was unsure at how they made her felt: lucky that she was his girlfriend for a week or annoyed because she looked like death in the morning.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked quietly after a few moments of her just staring at him.

"Um sure," She answered slowly while getting up and gave Pam a look as if to say 'I have no idea what is up with him.'

Pam giggled at the expression.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked calmly after they had reached a remote part of the backyard. Well as remote as you can be with such a small backyard.

He ran a hand through his hair giving Gabriella reason to believe that maybe it was so messy because he was nervous about something and no just cause he rolled out of bed. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what," Gabriella responded, extremely confused.

"About the kiss last night," He hissed in a whisper, his blue eyes darker and more intense than she had ever seen. "You kissed me at the bar last night! Or were you too drunk to remember?" He asked sarcastically while flailing his arms about.

"I was not that drunk," Gabriella defended, not sure what his point was and why it needed to be discussed. "And yes I remember the kiss. I figured since your shy sister-in-law was tonguing your brother across the table it was appropriate for us to kiss too."

He was quiet and the way his eyes narrowed made Gabriella think he was mulling over her reasoning. "That makes sense," He told her finally.

She rolled her eyes at his lack of faith in her. "If we're done here, I'm going back to lay out." She turned to walk away when she felt his hand grab her arm. She turned around expectantly. "Yes?"

"So then what are the rules?"

"Rules?"

He shifted, looking extremely uncomfortable like he was having a sex talk with his parents. "For PDA stuff," Troy trailed off but was forced to continue at her blank look. "like kissing and touching?"

Understanding dawned on Gabriella. "Why do we even need rules? We're in a relationship, Troy just go with the flow. You're over thinking everything. Remember I'm the one who went to Stanford not you." She teased, smiling widely to let him know she was kidding.

He looked troubled but smiled at the end of the speech.

"Don't worry, nothing you are gunna do is going to offend me," She assured him, brushing his bangs out of his startling blue eyes. She wanted this week to be fun without drama or worry. That baggage was only for actual relationships. "I'll make sure to tell you if I ever feel uncomfortable."

He looked significantly calmer with his head leaning into her hand. She stroked his cheek before kissing him on the lips quickly and running off. He yelled after her to wait but she just laughed without turning.

They stayed out there for most of the day; Pam gave up on tanning after two hours and began to swim. It wasn't long before Lucille came out in a bathing suit and joined Pam in the pool. Lucille said she was making Jack make the dinner tonight and it was her time to hang with the girls. They eventually convinced Gabriella to join them. The men came outside with meat to grill and to watch the ladies have fun from a distance.

Gabriella invited Lucille to go out with them both for shopping and dancing, but Lucille had to decline. She said she was sorry she couldn't make it and by the pouting and cursing her luck, they were both inclined to believe her. In fact, it tickled Gabriella to see a mother acting so childish.

She hadn't given up though and brought it up again at dinner. "Jack, do you think there is any way we could get out of dinner with Danforths tomorrow?" Lucille asked, while cutting her steak.

Jack glanced around the table as if sure he was the only missing something. "I thought you were excited about that dinner?" He questioned, placing his fork on his plate. "Plus it's been so long since I've hung out with Charlie and Chad's going to be there too." He directed the last part to Troy as if preparing to take on everyone wanting to ditch the dinner.

"Hmm," She said thoughtfully. "What if I didn't go?"

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, now fed up with her not telling him the truth.

She threw her fork down. "The girls are going out and it's been so long since I've been out," Lucille admitted beseechingly.

Troy whirled on Gabriella and asked her accusingly, "You guys are going out?"

"There is no way I'm going dancing," Josh said through his chuckles, as if the idea was absurd.

Gabriella glanced at Pam after his rude comment, to see her new friend looking upset. "Well it's a good thing that you weren't invited then," She snapped, ignoring everyone's surprised gazes. "Me and Pam are going out to dinner and then dancing and you guys are going to have fun at the Danforths. It's settled then," She said before continuing to eat her steak.

"But I wanted you to go," Troy said while his mother said "I want to go too."

"How about we all go out another night?" Jack asked, smiling convincingly at his wife who sniffed.

"I think that is a great idea, Daddy Bolton. That way we will all be happy!" Gabriella agreed.

With Gabriella's acceptance, Lucille looked like she warming up to the idea.

"I won't," Josh reminded her petulantly.

Lucille gave him a stern look, which Josh understood as a demand for silence.

"So you're going tomorrow?" Troy asked hopefully.

Gabriella gave him a weird look. "No, me and Pam are still going out. We'll just go out again with the whole family."

He frowned. "What if I just-"

"Troy Alexander Bolton! This is a girl's night! Now you go have fun with your family and friend," She scolded, wagging a finger threateningly at him.

He pouted causing everyone to laugh his expense, which only made it worse. He didn't smile until Gabriella kissed his cheek hoping to appease him. She knew it worked when he smiled brilliantly at her.

He was still trying to change her mind when they went to bed that night. When it became clear that nothing he could do or say would change anything, he got mad. Gabriella just took it all in stride and didn't let it bother when he didn't say goodnight back or even face her.

She was seconds away from sleep when she felt his back scoot closer until it touched hers. She ended up falling asleep with a smile so wide it hurt.

She had great dreams that night.

* * *

**FOR TWILIGHT FANFICTION READERS ONLY:** My friend (not Ms. Drunky lol) wanted me to post something about a story in case any of my readers read twilight too and will know the story she's looking for. -It has Edward as an artist of some sort and Bella is his muse. Something happens (she thinks bella finds out about the muse thing but shes not sure) to where she leaves him, and then goes back to him (with the help of Emmett) and he's a drunk mess. She tries to go to bathroom or something and he's so scared that she'll leave him again that he freaks out.-I know this is a long shot but I thought I would try, and unfortunately what she remembers is not very specific so…Any help is welcome! if anybody knows the story she's looking for, ill update faster this week as a reward!

Oh my goodness! I just wanted 22 to hit the 100 mark and you guys were more amazing than that! 28 omg and i was late (so sorry!):

mbaby45, Hopeful Extinction, Rachel, xZANESSA4LIFEx, CrazyBitch10, kristenkay0606, pumpkinking5, zanessa14, MissIndependentlyPerfect , iloooveyou, kellyharper, LetsJustSing, Zac is , .11, amazed, 3, NATALIA, Kat127402, tee55, xxcaligrlxx, pals, Lexi,DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, Rach x, OlympicBeliever, bubzchoc, rfee89, and HisDelilah.

I wanna give a shout out to the people who continually review my chapters!


	7. Day Two

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Inspiration: Stingy by Ginuwine

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

I started college this week and that is why this is so late. I am so sorry but with my current scheduling it is impossible for me to update weekly as I was. Im hoping to do it biweekly but I make no promises. I DO PROMISE THAT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! (I just don't know how long that'll take)

Gabriellas hair for going is like the Golden Globes with that nude dress and her dress is from American Music Award 07 ( just imagine a little shorter and tighter)

Without further adieu:

Chapter 7- Day Two

Gabriella grabbed her purse quietly and tip toed out of the room so she didn't wake up Troy. He was probably going to be mad at her for sneaking out but she was already in trouble. When the door clicked closed, she straightened up and released a huge breath.

"You ready?" Pam asked loudly, appearing out of nowhere.

Gabriella shushed her and pulled her away from the door before explaining fully. "Troy's still sleeping, but I have his keys!" She jangled the car keys in her face.

Pam shook her head, "He's going to be so mad at you."

Gabriella giggled into her hand, "I know! Now let's go find a starbucks!" She dragged her to the Cadillac Escalade and climbed in. She was putting on the seatbelt when she told Pam her duties. "You're in charge of the radio as the passenger and I am in charge of getting us there and back with no problem."

Pam just laughed and began looking through Troy's CDs.

"Is there only one Starbucks in this whole state?" Gabriella cried, thirty minutes later, when they were pulling into the parking lot finally. "Well at least there's a drive thru!" She said, having trouble maneuvering the large suv into the small drive thru lane.

Pam couldn't stop laughing at her friend's struggles. "I think you need to be a little closer to that window," She pointed out through her chuckles.

"Haha," Gabriella mocked when she had to lean her body out of the window to pay and get their drinks. "You're lucky you know where we are going or else you'd be walking!" She threatened while pulling off.

Pam wasn't worried because she knew she was just kidding. After Gabriella shot her another dark look, Pam wasn't so sure. She made sure to pick the next song as one Gabriella would enjoy.

When Gabriella heard Dynamite by Taio Cruz come on, she turned up the music so loud that it began to beat. She began thumping the steering wheel and moving her shoulders to the beat. And when she shouted "Dance!" at her, Pam knew that all was forgotten.

"What about this?" Gabriella held up a short blue sparkly dress.

They were in one of the classier shops of the trip. It took three stores of hoochie clubbing clothes for Pam to admit she wanted something tasteful. It was their eighth store they had been in and the only thing they could agree on was where to stop for lunch.

"Isn't it a little short?" She asked nervously, which was her response to every dress Gabriella liked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shoved the dress at her. "You'll have underwear on, now go try it on. I have a good feeling about this one!"

"You say that about every one!" Pam whined and then sent one despairing look at the dress before going into dressing room.

Gabriella kept searching and found a similar dress but in gold and a little shorter. She had a feeling with her new tan skin and dark hair, it would look amazing. So engrossed in the dress, Gabriella forgot she was ignoring Troy and answered her cell phone.

"Hello," She muttered distractedly as she held the dress up in front of her in a mirror.

"Gabriella!" He half-shouted in surprise that she even answered. He relaxed a little bit before continuing. "Why haven't you been answering my calls? And why didn't you just ask me to drive? I would've taken you two shopping."

"Calm down," Gabriella told him, moving on to shoes in the store. She had knack for never having to try on clothes but rather just knowing what would fit. "I didn't want to wake you up."

He scoffed, "Yeah right, you just didn't want me to go."

She heard the underlying hurt and it made her put the black pump back on the shelf. "Of course I would want you to go but I didn't want Pam to be the third wheel."

Troy fought the urge to smile, his fears reassured. "Well take care of my truck Ella and I'll see you later," He promised.

It was her turn to pout. "You don't want to talk to me?" She had stopped trying to look at shoes and had plopped down on one of the benches to concentrate on the conversation.

"What happened to Miss I-stole-your-car-so-I-wouldn't-have-to-wake-you-up?" He teased, enjoying the fact that she was being needy for once.

She smiled and he could hear it through her voice. "Well that shouldn't be a problem because you are already awake, so I don't mind bothering you. Plus I'm waiting for Pam."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the dressing room trying on a blue dress, which I know will look-" She stopped suddenly.

Troy barely heard Pam's soft voice asking "how do I look?" before Gabriella started squealing and muttered a quick bye. He chuckled at her antics before shutting the cell phone and laying it down on the counter.

"So I'm guessing she finally answered?" Jack asked, taking notice of his son's more relaxed posture.

Troy looked suspicious at his smiling dad. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Of course not," He held up his hands in mock surrender before joining his son at the bar. "Don't forget that were leaving for the Danforths in about a half-hour."

"Yeah I know," He responded moodily.

"Don't be like that son," Jack reprimanded. "You know it'll be fun being in the old neighborhood with your best friend. Maybe we all could play some hoops for old time's sake."

"Yeah," Troy tried to appear enthusiastic but by the way his dad looked annoyed it was probably unsuccessful.

"Dinners, especially ones with families, don't last that late. So you could probably meet up with them afterwards." It was quiet for a few moments as Jack let that piece of information sink in."Pam and Gabriella seemed to have really hit it off."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Troy muttered, staring hard at his cell phone.

"You don't mean that," Jack chided.

"No, I don't," Troy agreed, laughing. "But it's like ever since we got here, I barely see her."

"You're only here for a week son, and it's to visit with your family." He stood up but paused at the doorframe, "Don't forget that Gabriella is going home with you."

Troy shot him a fake smile but when he walked out, he let it deflate. She would be going home with him but that would be it. It would be the end of their relationship, whether he liked it or not. His plan to get her to fall for him wasn't going anywhere if she spent her whole time with Pam.

As if on cue, the front door opened and there came his girl with arms full of bags. He jumped up to relieve her of the burden and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you," She told him before letting Pam know that she had five minutes.

"Five minutes for what?" Troy wondered aloud as he directed Gabriella to the comfortable sofa, which she promptly collapsed in.

"We're running behind," She moaned loudly when he started rubbing her shoulders. "so she has five minutes to use the bathroom, snack, or say hi to her hubby before we start getting ready."

"So," Troy began nonchalantly, making sure to continue kneading her tense shoulders. "Where are you guys going tonight?"

She jumped away from him and stood up. When he reached for her, she slapped his hand playfully away. "Don't try to trick me Troy Bolton, I know what you're doing."

"What?" He asked, trying to appear the picture of innocence.

She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her purchases and running upstairs. At the same time, his dad announced that it was time to leave. It was decision time but the decision was already made for him. He trudged behind his father after yelling goodbye up the stairs.

"Your phone is going off," Gabriella told Pam as took a curler out of her hair an hour later and handed her the phone. "You can only read it because I am done with your makeup."

Pam laughed but stopped after she read the text. She threw the phone on the counter and sat back.

"What's up?" Gabriella wondered, after Pam kept the angry look on her face.

She huffed for a couple of seconds, "It was from Lucille and the first sentence was 'Troy wouldn't give me Gabriella's number so I sent this to your phone."

"Ouch," Gabriella flinched but continued with her hair. "That's rude."

"Nothing against you," Pam started.

"Of course not," Gabriella told her, trying to get her to understand that she understood.

"I have been married to her son for five years and she has never treated me as well as she treats you. For the first few years, I tried to be the perfect daughter-in-law. It didn't work so I stopped. She like worships the ground you walk on. It's just not fair," She complained while trying to blink away the tears.

"I used to be you," Gabriella stopped messing with her hair and leaned on the counter so she could look at her while they were talking. "I was so painfully shy. I hated interaction but my college roommate, best friend, and love of my life Taylor changed that. Sometimes I think you need someone to believe in you before you can actually believe in yourself." She went behind her and put her hands on the shoulder. "I will totally be that friend for you and you have no choice."

Pam laughed and dabbed at her eyes.

Gabriella sprayed her hair with hairspray before stepping back and gesturing that she was done. "Don't ruin your makeup and trust me, if Lucille sees how much fun I know you are then she'll love you way more than me. Now go get dressed."

Gabriella was done with her own hair and makeup so quickly that Pam was just coming back when she doing the finishing touches.

"You look gorgeous!" Pam told her.

Her hair was slightly wavy and her bangs were swooped more so than usual. Her dress was gold and she was wearing matching gold pumps. The heel was so large that she was now almost to Pam's height. Pam had a similar dress style but with a more conservative bust and little longer. It was an aqua blue and she had nude heels on. She wobbled a bit as she went to meet Gabriella in the middle of the room.

"We need to leave like right now if we want to get to our reservations on time!" Gabriella told her and began grabbing random makeup and trying to shove it in her bag. She shouted "Let's go!" before darting down the stairs. But she had to wait for Pam who looked more than a little unsteady and Gabriella couldn't stop giggling.

"When I get there, I will so kick your ass," Pam told her as she struggled to get down the stairs.

"Bartender!" Gabriella called out while she was leaning on the bar. He glanced at her to show that he had heard her but continued serving some other people. "I must not be looking as good as I thought I was," She giggled to herself.

"Trust me, beautiful, you look gorgeous!" A voice to the right of her said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned more to the left to get away from the creep.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, putting a hand on her arm.

Gabriella whirled around. "Listen here, I don't want a free drink, I have a boyfriend, nor do I want to talk to a creepy guy sitting at the bar. I'm just trying to get another drink for me and my friend so please leave me alone."

The guy looked surprised and held his hands up. "I'm sorry."

Gabriella was surprised at how cute he was and not a homeless man. He had blond hair and light blue eyes. Not as amazing as Troy's but still startling. He was young too, around Troy's age.

The stranger sighed loudly. "I'm just having a bad day and you're so pretty-"

"Stop right there," Gabriella interrupted. "I have a boyfriend and he's great. I don't have low self-esteem either so I don't need your compliments. All I need is a drink for me and my friend," She pointed to where she had left Pam on the dance floor.

"Your friend looks a little busy," He commented, amused.

Gabriella looked over and saw that Pam was being approached by a hot guy to dance. "Yay!" Gabriella said while clapping and jumping up and down.

"Wow," The random guy said. "You really want her to get a boyfriend don't you?"

The bartender finally came over and there was a lull in the conversation.

"She's married actually," She told him while she waiting for her drinks. She continued after his shocked face. "but she needs the confidence."

He returned with the two Midori Sour and she paid him. "I'll make you a deal, my friend needs sometime over there with hottie mctottie. I'll listen about your bad day if you talk to me like a friend and with absolutely no ulterior motive."

After she had interrupted him the second time, she did feel bad. She didn't know him but she could tell he was having a down day. It seemed to her he obviously didn't have any friends or else he would be hanging out with them. So after his consent to her terms, she sat down and gave him one of her drinks.

"My sister's long lost love is back in town so I had to deal with her crying all day." He ran a frustrated hand over his face. "I love my sister but he was always a jerk to her. This time he brought a girl home with him. I can't really blame him this time, it's been years. My sister just can't let go."

Gabriella laid a sympathetic hand on his knee. "Guys are jerks and girls are stupid," She said, in what she hopefully assumed, was a comforting voice.

This was the scene that Troy walked in on or more like stormed in on.

"Gabriella?" He grabbed her hand and took it off his knee. He turned to the guy and his eyes widened. "Ryan Evans?"

Ryan laughed without humor. "Troy Bolton, speak of the devil."

Troy's eyes narrowed and he stood in front of Gabriella protectively. "What are you doing with Ella?"

Understanding dawned on Ryan, and then he actually laughed with humor. "She's your girlfriend? The one you brought home?"

"I'm confused," A small voice behind Troy said. She stepped out from behind him, "You two know each other?"

Troy gaped at her. "Know each other? This is Sharpay's twin brother."

"Okay," She said slowly, obviously showing she was still confused.

"This is my time to exit," Ryan said and got off the stool. He went to hug her but stopped when he saw the furious gaze of Troy. "It was nice to meet you Gabriella. Hopefully I'll see you again."

"No you won't," Troy interrupted, angry that he would even insinuate that in front of him.

Gabriella shot Troy a dark look but shouted bye to his retreating figure. After he was gone, Gabriella smacked Troy hard. "What was that? And what are you even doing here?"

Troy was so angry that he was shaking. "I think I deserve to know what that was that?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but grabbed his hands and rubbed them in an attempt to calm him. "He was having a bad day and I was just being a friend."

He scoffed, but pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Yeah guys come to clubs to meet pretty girls to be friends with them."

She pulled away and smiled brilliantly. "You think I'm pretty?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do." He stepped back and tugged on her short hemline. "This dress makes me wanna kidnap you and never let out until you promise to put more clothes on!"

"How sweet and not at all possessive," She cooed, pecking him on the check. "Now let's go dance."

He protested but she dragged him out to the dance floor. His protests died away when he realized that she considered dancing as shaking her booty on him. All he had to do was hold on to her hips and enjoy the view.

And boy, did he enjoy it.

They danced until the club closed and not once did Josh come up to complain that he wanted to leave. They met up at the cars and Gabriella offered to drive because she had not had a drink in hours. They separated with a hug and, to Gabriella's surprise, a quick kiss initiated by Troy. She took Troy's Cadillac and Josh and Pam rode in the back seat.

They were going at it like teenagers. At first Gabriella thought it was cute, because her plan of getting some vavavoom into their relationship must have worked. But as the heavy petting continued and the noises increased, Gabriella started to feel nauseous. She didn't have the heart to separate them so she turned up the radio and concentrated on following Troy in Josh's Nisan Altima.

She couldn't keep the smile off her face, happy that she was helping her new friend and coincidently her boyfriend.

* * *

Im sorry that I have to space out my updates. I hope this doesn't turn you off of my story.

Thank you to the people who leave me a note and make me smile:

zanessa14, MissIndependentlyPerfect , iloooveyou, Rachel, DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, kristenkay0606, CrazyBitch10, pumpkinking5, xZANESSA4LIFEx, lalachica94, HisDelilah, Navalhut, Rach x, xzanessaxtroyellax, kellyharper, closeyoureyesanddream, Zac is my. life, rfee89, troyellacloisgarmor, Lexi, Steph, EllaT and Hopeful Extinction.

Thanks again to the reviewers of every chapter!


	8. Day 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Inspiration: Oh Sherry by Steve Perry (and there's another Journey song at the end)

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

So it's been basically two years and I cant apologize enough! I am so sorry! I deserve not getting as many reviews for the last chapter! 22 is close though!

Here it is and as a special treat theres a lot T+G:

Chapter 8-Day 3

Troy was too engrossed studying Gabriella's lips and whether or not he could get away with kissing them to notice she was waking up.

"Are you watching me sleep?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

His eyes jumped to hers and Troy couldn't tell what her reaction was. "Um no," He lied convincingly.

She smiled and nodded as if she believed him. Gabriella went to get out of bed when Troy grabbed her arm.

"Let's talk," He pleaded, trying to make a puppy dog face at her. "Stay."

Gabriella was torn for a moment. "Blue eyes, as inviting and irresistible you are, I have to get up," She said while wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

"Why?" He whined, aware of how petulant he was becoming.

She smiled brilliantly at him, "If you could smell my breath right now you wouldn't be asking that."

Troy chuckled. "I'm sure it smells great," He told her, assuring.

She burst out laughing. "How about I brush my teeth and then come back?" She offered after she was done giggling.

"Deal," He said before lying back on the bed, his head resting on his arms. His eyes followed her into the connecting bathroom. She was back a couple minutes, looking refreshed with her hair tied in a bun.

She smiled and pointed to her white teeth.

"Very nice," Troy complimented before patting the bed next to him.

Gabriella giggled before jumping back on the bed and snuggling under the covers. When she looked up, Troy had been watching her with such a tender look on her face that she looked away. "Now do this talking thing that seemed so important," She told once her emotions had passed.

"I just feel like we haven't seen each other since we got here." He said, lying on his side so that their faces were lined up.

Her face scrunched up as she remembered something. "I saw you last night Mister when it was a girl's night!" Her stern face softened when she saw his genuine panic. "How'd you even find us?"

"Pam gave Josh the address in case you guys became too drunk to drive home."

Gabriella held up an angry fist. "I should've known!" She exclaimed dramatically before toning it down. "So who was that guy last night?"

"I should be asking you that," He countered, glowering.

She flicked his nose and the look disappeared. "Don't even start that, I was just asking how you knew him."

"He's Sharpay twin brother and we've never really seen eye to eye." He avoided her eyes.

"He's only trying to protect his sister," Gabriella defended. "You can't blame him for that."

"No," Troy agreed. "But I can blame him for trying to hug my girlfriend in front of me."

Gabriella began giggling, not noticing his slip at calling her his girlfriend. "It was a little weird wasn't it?"

They talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Troy had never felt closer to someone in his life and wished they could hole themselves up in the room forever. Two hours later, an impatient knock interrupted the couple's conversation.

"I'm coming!" He half-yelled while grumbling the whole way to answer the door.

His mother stuck her head in and smiled brightly at the pair, ignoring her son's glare. "Oh good! I was worried you guys hadn't gotten up yet! I told your father that one of you could've choked on your vomit in your sleep! He said-" Troy shut the door on her.

"That was mean," Gabriella admonished between her laughter. "I guess we should probably be getting ready for the day." She ignored Troy's whining and grabbed her bag before going into the bathroom.

"The choices for breakfast," He gestured once Gabriella had finally made it to the kitchen.

"Hmm," Gabriella tapped her lips as if it was a very hard choice that required thought. "I think I'll take that one," She said while pointing to the box of Fruit Loops.

"Good choice," He commented while grabbing a bowl for her while she sat. "Your breakfast my lady," He told her while bowing dramatically.

"Why thank you, kind sir," She responded with a coy look.

"Hey love birds," Josh said walking into the kitchen.

"Nice to see that you and Pam aren't permanently connected after last night," Troy remarked slyly between bites.

His brother laughed sarcastically before throwing the nearest dish towel at Troy. Before it could smack him, Lucille appeared out of nowhere and caught it.

"You two will never change," She remarked while putting the towel next to the sink where it belonged. "Now what are some suggestions for dinner tonight? I'm going to the grocery store in a little bit."

"Mama Bolton," Gabriella interrupted going to the sink to wash out her empty bowl. "I was thinking me and Troy could make dinner tonight."

"Troy cooking?" His mother asked dubiously.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, leaning across the counter to smile pleasantly at Troy. "I think it'll be fun."

He was watching her movements without a reaction but then his eyes met hers and a slow smile appeared. "It will be fun," Troy agreed even though he hated cooking.

Lucille's jaw dropped and Josh looked shocked.

Troy wanted to roll his eyes; he was never _that _bad at cooking.

"Okay," His mother said slowly after a few moments. "What ingredients do you need?" She had a pen in hand and it was poised over the notepad, ready to write whatever they said.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Gabriella asked Troy, their gazes never leaving each other. She rose from her leaning position on the counter.

Troy's eyebrows rose, but he eventually acquiesced. "Sure."

"So what's going on?" Lucille looked flustered and tried to get their attention. She only had it when she waved a hand in her son's face and their connection was severed.

"We're going shopping and cooking dinner," Troy said simply while getting up. He grabbed his wallet from the counter and put it in his back pocket. "Ready Ella?"

"Let me go get my purse," She told him before running in the direction of their room.

"Who are you?" Josh remarked, half joking and half serious.

"Love looks good on you," Lucille commented sweetly.

Troy opened his mouth to respond but then Gabriella appeared. She was wearing tight jeans that hugged her thin legs and a flowy white top. She had her shiny black hair down, wild and wavy. Troy felt his breath catch.

"Which sauce do you want?" Gabriella wondered holding up two different cans.

Troy never responded, just stared at her blankly.

"Troy," Gabriella began impatiently and more firmly. "Which sauce do you want?"

Comprehension flashed beneath his eyes and she knew he was finally paying attention. "They look the same to me?" He commented, already knowing the answer was wrong.

She shook the cans in his face. "One has meat and the other one we need to add meat," She explained, frustration in her tone. "Really Bolton, I thought you could keep up." She placed one back on the shelf and one in the cart.

Her attention was on marking the sauce off the list so she didn't notice his approach. His hands gripped the bar of the grocery cart effectively caging her in. He growled in her ear, "What did you say?"

She jumped but then whirled around. "I'm not afraid of you blue eyes." She promised, her eyes sparkling in defiance.

"You should be," He taunted, looking down at the petite woman. He moved his hands closer together thus making her cage smaller.

"Why is that?" She asked, adopting his taunting tone.

"Because," He swooped down, unable to deny the urge to kiss her any longer. "I'll do this." He pressed his lips against hers and a moment later she pressed her body onto his while throwing her arms around his neck. Her response was eager and Troy was unprepared for it so he stumbled back then matched her fervor. He hands left the cart and went around her small stature.

"Troy?" A familiar voice asked.

Gabriella wrenched herself away from the passionate embrace. Her lips tingled and her heart pounded as she tried to get it together enough to recognize the guy in front of them. After the haze had disappeared, which lasted longer than she would have liked, she still did not recognize him.

"Chad?" He asked the man with the large fro.

Ah, his best friend.

"Are you going to introduce us?" He asked playfully, gesturing to the small beauty.

"Gabriella this is Chad, my best friend." Troy gestured. "Chad this is Gabriella, my girlfriend."

"You mean the proxy," Chad corrected with an evil glint in his eye. "The pretend girlfriend."

It felt like a bucket of freezing water was thrown on her. She cursed herself for forgetting. "I still need to grab some things for the salad," Gabriella said while backing up. She hoped her voice did not waver. "It was nice to meet you Chad." She darted away.

Troy glared at his best friend, gesturing to the direction Gabriella had run off. "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" Chad asked innocently.

Troy frowned. "Don't play with me Chad. I told you that in secrecy not so you could shove it back in her face."

"I guess the only thing you want shoved in her face is yourself," Chad quipped crudely. "How much did you say you were paying her? I could probably afford it after you're through."

Troy's world went red for a moment and he had to breathe to get it under control. His voice trembled in barely constrained rage and he took a threatening step forward. "You will not speak about her or our relationship like that ever again. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Chad replied stonily. "You've changed man, this isn't my best friend."

Troy just grabbed the cart and went in search of Gabriella. He hoped he could smooth things over. He never glanced back at his best friend who was standing in the soup aisle looking as if he didn't understand a thing.

"How's the salad coming Gordon?" Gabriella asked after she had put the lasagna in the oven.

Troy tore his gaze away from Gabriella and looked at the salad he hadn't even begun to start. There was a head of lettuce and whole vegetables still on the cutting board. She had entrusted him to make the easiest part of the meal and he didn't argue. Really, he was thankful. He wanted to make her the best damn salad she had ever eaten.

Then she found the old boombox under the sink (which was a really bad place to keep it). He told her there was no way that ancient thing would work. Lo and behold she plugged it in and static filled the kitchen. It took her less than a minute to find a good radio station.

She went back to cooking but this time she was singing loudly and dancing to the music. Troy could not tear his eyes away from her lithe form and thus no progress with the salad. In fact, he had forgotten it had even existed until her question.

"Work in progress," He responded, clearing his throat. He was sure she had caught him staring. It wasn't like he was trying to hide it. Troy was too far entranced to be subtle. "What did you call me?"

"Gordon," She said turning her attention to the garlic bread. At his blank look she continued, "Gordon Ramsay? the hot chef? It was a joke."

"Yeah well a joke should be funny," He trailed off, taking his jealousy out on the destroying the vegetables.

She laughed off his moodiness. "My apologies, should I have mentioned that he cannot compare to you?"

"Yes," Troy said, lightening up and his grip on the knife eased.

"But he does have an accent," Gabriella teased while putting the finished garlic bread in the oven too.

He held up the knife threateningly. "You are going to give me a complex," Troy warned her.

Troy had finished the salad and they were almost done cleaning up when "Lovin, Touchin, Squeezing" by Journey came on the rickety old radio. Gabriella squealed, dropped the dish in her hand, and turned the radio up to the maximum volume.

"Dance with me," She commanded and held her hand out.

Troy wanted to see what she would do if he declined but the sexy beat and sway of her hips changed his mind. He took her in his arms and swayed to the beat. He never wanted this moment to end. He didn't notice he had begun singing the lyrics softly until he meet Gabriella's curious gaze.

He blushed, "Sorry."

"Please keep singing," She said seriously and she laid her head back on his chest when he resumed.

While he was singing to her, he didn't pay attention to the words but Gabriella did. The words were haunting, especially when sang softly in your ear. Heartbreak, unrequited love, and jealousy were things she knew she was going to be well acquainted with by the end of this week.

The timer went off before the song did and Gabriella did not have time to hide her sadness.

Troy caught it immediately when he let go of her. "What's wrong?" He asked, the euphoria he got from holding her disappearing.

"Nothing," She said rushing to the oven and grabbing mitts.

He tried to interrogate her but his family started to straggle in. Troy even tried to pull her aside and talk about it in right before dinner started but she acted like it had never happened. It was the same response she had to what happened with Chad. He tried to apologize for his rude behavior but she acted like it didn't bother her. He knew that was a lie and he was starting to get frustrated at her lack of opening up.

"We'll take care of the dishes," Jack told Gabriella when she went to collect the dirty plates.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Troy was watching Gabriella like a hawk and Gabriella was trying to ignore his pestering gaze. Josh and Jack were too busy stuffing their faces and Pam kept glancing worriedly at Pam. So it was Lucille who assumed the responsibility of creating conversation. It consisted of compliments to the chef and asking increasingly weird questions of the participants. It wasn't long before she gave up after her only responses were halfhearted grunts.

Gabriella grinned appreciatively and before Troy had even gotten up, she had dragged Pam out of the room.

"What just happened?" Tory wondered aloud, ignoring his mom's giggles.

"Am I stupid?" Gabriella demanded, after locking her and Pam in the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Pam responded before looking around. "And why are we in the bathroom?"

Gabriella shrugged. "It was the only place I knew that had a lock." She put her hands over her face. "Why did I think coming here was a good idea? "

Pam was so confused, "The bathroom?"

She shook her head emphatically. "No here as in Troy's parents house."

"It's normal in a relationship to meet the parents," She tried to placate.

She leaned on the bathroom door. Her hands, still over her face, muffled her speech. "He's a famous basketball player and he's way out of my league. He surrounded by models. Models! I knew that going in so why did I think this was a good idea?"

"Gabriella," Pam said sternly removing her hands from her face. "You are gorgeous and amazing and fun to be around. If anything, you're way of his league."

Gabriella smiled at Pam but still did not look convinced. "I really like you Pam."

"I really like you too," Pam responded, surprised.

Gabriella was quiet for a moment. "Promise me we'll stay in touch after me and Troy break up."

"Don't say things like that!" Pam admonished."It's going to be a self fulfilling prophecy."

Gabriella smiled like she knew the punch line to a joke that Pam didn't even know existed. "Just promise me."

Pam realized that she wasn't going to delve into her secret. "I promise," She said finally.

Gabriella threw her arms around Pam and they hugged for a few seconds. "Come on," Gabriella said pulling her out of the bathroom and passed a confused Troy who was about to knock. "Let's watch some chick flicks."

Troy gave Gabriella some space that night. He wished she would talk to him about her problems but he did like that she felt comfortable enough with Pam to divulge. He hoped she hadn't spilled their secret but knew she didn't when Pam never said anything or even looked at him differently.

He went to bed while she was still watching a movie with Pam and his mom. He laid there restless for hours waiting for her to come in. When she didn't he went out in the living room and found all three of them fast asleep and the credits rolling. He picked her up and carried her to their room where he finally fell asleep.

* * *

THAT'S THE END OF CHATPER 8!

PLZ REVIEW! It gives me motivation to continue this story! And with how my life is going I need as much as possible

Thank you to those that review!

xZANESSA4LIFEx, ju-cy nurse, DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, QueenBee10, coolio1206, Rach x, xoxoStephey, Brazilian princess, pumpkinking5, MissIndependentlyPerfect, Zac is my. life, kellyharper, bubzchoc, AddyD90, Lexi, OlympicBeliever., wackystrings123, HisDelilah, Hopeful Extinction, kaybaby1127, tscott, and Kat127402.

I noticed some of my faithful reviewers are either not reading anymore or not reviewing and I miss you guys :C lol

Im sorry that I have to space out my updates. I hope this doesn't turn you off of my story.

Thanks again to the reviewers of every chapter!


	9. Day 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Inspiration: Til I hear it from you (troy's POV) by the gin blossoms

Special Dedication: DaNcE iZ mY lIfE- for making things make sense

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

My goal for this fic is to get at least 30 reviews for one chapter and reach 300 total reviews! You made the first goal without even realizing! So I knew I had to get my crap together and at least update within two weeks!

PS it gets a lil lemony but only a lil

Chapter 9-day 4

Gabriella opened one eye to find the source of the noise that woke her up. Her phone vibrated annoyingly on the bed side table. She just stared at it, too lazy to even try and answer it before it quit.

The buzzing stopped.

She closed her eyes and began to snuggle back into the protective arm wrapped around her when her eyes shot open again. She growled and grabbed the phone, pushing off the bed and away from Troy's heavy arm.

Flashing impatiently was her best friend's name and the picture they took together last Halloween. They had dressed up as a Clockwork Orange characters and had the time of their lives.

Gabriella knew Taylor wouldn't stop until she answered so got out of bed while touching the answer option.

"Hello?" She whispered, aware of the sleeping man in the bed.

"Gabriella!" Her best friend screamed and she had to hold the phone away from her ear for fear she would go deaf.

"What?" She snapped quietly, looking cautiously as to not wake up the other occupant in the room. Her face softened when she saw how adorable Troy looked when he was sleeping. She wondered vaguely if she had come to bed while she was half asleep because she remembered she was still avoiding him.

It was then she noticed Taylor was still talking.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, while slipping on her fluffy UGG slippers and grabbing a small jacket. She had closed the door quietly before actually paying attention to the conversation.

"Did you get pregnant on your first time?" Taylor's panicked voice asked.

Her jaw dropped open and she was thankful she was out of the room because it caused her to stumble. "What? NO!" She said a little too loudly in the quiet house and she tiptoed to the front door. Once she was outside she felt the cool morning air was refreshing and she felt a lot better talking to her crazy friend.

"Then what does 'I can't believe I did that' and 'how did I forgot?' texts mean to you?" Taylor's frantic voice continued on without waiting for a reply. "It obviously means you had sex without a condom!"

Gabriella began walking down the driveway absently too concerned with the conversation than to pay attention. "No, it meant I kissed Troy in a grocery store like we were actually dating," She gritted out.

"That's all?" Taylor wondered, her voice curiously deflated.

"Yes, that's all," Gabriella told her but her panicky voice told her that it was not to be taken lightly.

"So what's the problem?" Taylor asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"The problem is," She huffed, side stepping a branch in the middle of the street as she crossed. "That I like him."

"You like him?" Taylor repeated, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Something awful like that," Gabriella agreed before sighing loudly. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Taylor clicked her tongue impatiently. "Stop lamenting," She ordered with a hard voice. "You knew this was a risk. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Leave in the middle of the night," Gabriella said but her voice was raised enough that it could be misinterpreted as a question.

"How brave," Taylor remarked, still finding the situation funny. "Are you sure the feelings aren't reciprocated?'

"Of course," Gabriella switched the phone from her right to her left hand as she continued her impromptu tour of the neighborhood. "And it doesn't matter because our lives are too different."

Taylor made a hmming noise but offered no reply.

"You think I should stay?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Of course," Taylor said matter-of-factly. "Didn't you say you wanted a fling?"

"Yes," Gabriella started.

"And you knew this could happen? Weren't your words that you were going to enjoy this to the fullest and deal with the heartbreak later?"

"You're right," Gabriella said, the epiphany dawning on her as Jack and Lucille's house came into view. She barely resisted the urge to sigh in relief because she was half scared she was going to get lost. "This is my chance to have that story to tell our friends. The one, when were out drinking years later, where I can only think of him fondly because I didn't stay until the relationship soured."

"That's my girl," Taylor quipped, making Gabriella smile for the first time in the morning. "Knock his socks off!"

"I plan to," Gabriella told her saucily, speeding up her steps when she noticed Troy was in the front yard.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Don't tell me you're insinuating that you're going to lose your virginity to a fling?" Taylor asked, incredulity laced through her words. "I said have fun but not that much fun."

"It feels right," She told her best friend simply but quietly as she was only two houses away. Troy hadn't noticed her yet, too busy pacing and staring hard at his phone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Gabriella stated honestly.

Taylor sighed loudly. "Well promise me that you will take care of my best friend Gabriella and don't break her heart too bad."

Gabriella smiled at her statement while Troy jogged to meet her in the middle of the yard. "Of course, I love you." She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

Troy stopped. "Who was that?" he asked, in what he hoped was a normal voice even though his suspicious gaze betrayed him.

"Taylor," She told him but his face didn't change so she continued. "Who is my friend and a girl."

His face relaxed and he smiled handsomely at her. "Are you ready for what my mom wants to do with us now?"

"Of course," She said, grabbing his hand to walk with him inside. If she was going to do this then there was no half way.

Troy looked surprised at the contact before squeezing her hand gently. "Camping! I was hoping we could make up an excuse not to go."

"I don't have any camping stuff with me," she offered while grabbing the screen door.

Troy put his open hand on hers and closed the screen door. Gabriella leaned against it as they continued to converse.

"Too late, I already brought everything we would need." At her suspicious glance, he explained. "My family loves to camp so I was prepared."

"Sounds like someone really doesn't want to go," Gabriella teased and jerked his hand so they were at eye level.

The closeness caused his brain to freeze. "Y-you don't mind?" He stuttered.

"No," She smiled brilliantly. "I love camping."

Then she kissed him before he could say another word.

It didn't take her long to pack as she had most of her stuff in bags and a limited amount of clothes to choose from. Troy didn't even bother taking his stuff out his bags in the first place so he just zipped it and was ready to go. He made her lunch and brought it to her when she was finishing up. They ate the sandwiches and talked.

Troy didn't know what happened with Gabriella but he wasn't going to worry about it. She never mentioned why she was upset last night and so standoffish. Then she initiated a make out session (which she had never done before!) on his front porch. He really wanted to punch Josh when he opened the door and interrupted.

With the evil smile Josh had, he probably knew what Troy wanted to do.

"So Gabriella have you ever been camping before?" Lucille asked.

Lucille wanted everyone to ride together so they could all talk and sing music together. So it was the six of them in a spacious van with Pam and Josh sitting in very back. She had never been on a road trip with other girls before, only her husband and two boys ever went along. So even though they were coming along, she was determined to ignore them and focus on Gabriella and Pam.

Jack sent her a look while he changed lanes. "I'm sure she's-"

Lucille shushed him before turning in the passenger seat and looking at Gabriella expectantly.

She shared a look with Troy before answering. "Camping's not really my thing, Mama Bolton."

Troy narrowed his eyes playfully at her and wanted to bring up her statement about loving it, but not in front of his family. He was hoping it would lead to more kissing.

Gabriella shrugged innocently.

"So what's one thing you've always wanted to do while camping?" Lucille questioned and Gabriella wondered if she had looked up on the internet perfect camping questions.

"Yeah Pam," Gabriella said and turned in her seat to look at the couple on the only bench seat. She made a silly face at her and forced her to answer the question really directed at herself. "What's one thing you've always wanted to do?"

Pam laughed before seriously considering the question. "Well I've always wanted to go cliff diving."

To say everyone in the car was shocked was an understatement. Jack almost swerved into the other lane.

"Not this again," Josh complained, unwrapping his arm around Pam and folding them petulantly. "She only wants to do this because of that stupid Twilight movie."

"You read Twilight?" Troy asked between his chuckles, and it wasn't long before all the men in the car were cracking up.

Pam's face was turning red and Gabriella wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger.

"I guess the only question to ask you," Gabriella shouted over the chuckles. "Is what team you're on?"

Troy immediately stopped laughing and turned to Gabriella accusingly. "You don't read them do you?"

They ignored him.

Pam smiled, "Team Jacob of course."

Gabriella gagged. "Puh-lease Edward Cullen is all a woman could ever want or need!"

"Which one is Edward?" Troy asked, now interested. "Is he the short, tan, and young one? Or the tall, skinny, pale one?"

"Why do you care?" Pam mocked, happy that someone else was being teased.

"Because I'm hoping my girlfriend prefers the pale one because I am neither short nor tan!" He defended, slightly laughing.

Gabriella smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand through the space in their seats. "Don't worry, he's the pale one."

He breathed out exaggeratedly. When he caught Gabriella's giggling, he winked at her.

"I'm team Carlisle!" Lucille shouted from the front.

"I don't think that's a choice," Jack corrected and causing everyone in the car to laugh.

The trip was only a couple of hours. They reached the campsite just before it was getting dark. The boys set up the tents while the girls went to find a bathroom. Lucille wanted to try squatting in the nearby forest but they managed to convince her to use an actual restroom.

"This isn't camping," She grumbled good-naturedly after she washed her hands and walked out.

Gabriella and Pam just looked at each other before following her.

"Hold your horses, Doctor Quinn (Medicine Woman)," Pam told her as they made the trek back to the tents.

"Your mom wants to pop a squat," Gabriella told Troy who was putting their bags in their tent.

His face screwed up and he stood outside the entrance of the tent. "Why would you tell me that?" Troy asked disgusted.

Gabriella shrugged before playfully adding, "I thought you would want to know that your mom has penis envy!"

It took Troy a second to comprehend what she said but by that time she was already in the tent and trying to zip it up. Even with the time advantage, Gabriella was no match. Troy forced open the zipper.

He snagged an arm around her waist and pulled her to him when she tried to run. "Got ya," He murmured against her ear. "You're gunna pay for that!" He warned.

Gabriella tried to catch her breath but his proximity and the adrenaline was causing her heart to have palpitations. "Promise?" She threw back when she could.

He whirled her around and there was no hesitation when he crashed his lips against hers. It was a possessing and bruising kiss. His grip wasn't as gentle as usual and his hands grasped at her as if she would disappear if he let go.

Gabriella had no intention of trying to get away. She was on her tip toes trying to run her fingers through his hair when he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she came in contact with the hard bulge in pants. He began walking and she continued to kiss his throat not caring about anything else besides him and how he was making her feel. His hands grasped her shirt and she separated enough for him to be able to throw it off. When she felt his hands on her bare skin, she could barely contain the moan.

Troy was glad he had already put the air mattress in the tent and when he set her down on it, he knew that things were going to change. They had to change. This wasn't for his families benefit and there was no way she could justify it as that. He tore his shirt off, trying not to preen when he noticed her appreciation. So before she could come to her wits and run away, he covered her body with his and began to place light kisses on her jaw.

POP!

He groaned and heard giggling. He looked up into Gabriella's sparkling brown eyes and growled.

She laughed even louder as the mattress below them started to sink. "I think we were too rough." Gabriella commented.

Troy got up and held a hand out for Gabriella, who took it while laughing. "Well that was annoying," He told her while grabbing her discarded shirt.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucille's voice questioned, right outside of the tent. They could see the outline of her as she peered into the tent.

Troy wanted to throw a fit at the sound of her voice, a fit worthy of a two year old. Now there was no way they would continue! It wasn't that he wanted sex that badly, he didn't.

Not really.

He would've been fine with doing something else or at least seeing Gabriella naked. He resisted the urge to cry when he saw her enticing breasts (that he didn't get a chance to touch!) disappear beneath the shirt she was putting on. He doubted it would ever happen again.

It was not fair!

His bad mood dissipated as the night went on.

They set up a fire and were roasting hot dogs and marshmallows for hours. They sang every campfire song they knew and Gabriella was cuddled up under his arm the entire time.

He never wanted it to end.

Gabriella for her part spent the night trying to soak everything in. The sound of Troy's laughter, how blue his eyes seemed in the fire, and how safe she felt in his arms.

She knew it would only be a matter of time (days really) before it was all over.

She placed a kiss on his jaw line and smiled at the stubble that tickled her face. He smelled like spices and sandalwood, something so appealing it hurt.

It wasn't long before the day caught up with her and she was fast asleep in front of the fire.

* * *

KEEP A RESPONSE LIKE THAT COMING AND ILL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE BETTER!

Readers rock!

People who rock out loud:

Hellodaydreamer, DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, bubzchoc, pumpkinking5, Sprinklz76, MissIndependentlyPerfect, kaybaby1127, .11, QueenBee10, coolio1206, tee55, Love is 130, troyellacloisgarmor, AddyD90, Natalia, xZANESSA4LIFEx, Vfanforlife, xzanessaztroyellax, xoxoStephey, jod3, kscott, Zac is my. life, HisDelilah, Kelsey, xmindset, Hopeful Extinction, Clembo29, xZanessaFanx33, UnwrittenSpeech, Brazilian princess, zanfan, sazxx, and mbaby45.

Im sorry that I have to space out my updates. I hope this doesn't turn you off of my story.

Thanks again to the reviewers of every chapter!


	10. Day 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Inspiration:  
"But we're never gonna survive, unless...  
We get a little crazy  
No we're never gonna survive, unless...  
We are a little..."

-Seal, "Crazy"

Special Dedication: maccanut53 because your review made me stick with it and I hope everythings looking up for you!

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

AHHHHHH! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYY!

Its been like FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND years! I have no excuse except that I HATE THIS CHAPTER and have rewritten it like at least ten times. I have not forgotten about this story and will continue to update. I promise at least within one month so plz review! Don't be mad!

Also, sucks that Zac and Vanessa broke up. It made writing this chapter even harder. Please tell me in a review: Team Z or Team V?

OR Team Sweden? They write lovely books (See: The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo series and Let the Right one in!)

* * *

Chapter 10-Day 5

Troy shifted and remembered why he hated camping. There was a rock imbedded in his back. Then he remembered why they had no air mattress and suddenly the rock didn't seem so annoying. He glanced to his right and wasn't surprised to the spot empty. She never stayed and slept in with him.

He grabbed his toiletries and opened the tent.

Gabriella turned from the picnic table at their camp site with Pam and smiled brightly. "Hey sleepyhead, your mom is almost done with breakfast," She told him as he walked toward her.

He saw the rest of his family by the campfire.

He kissed her briefly on the head before heading toward the showers. He did not see her questioning glance at his destination but continued on. He took his time in the shower. It was another thing that bothered him about camping, he never really felt clean. He could stay in the shower for hours but it didn't matter. The fact that the showers themselves seemed dirty probably didn't help.

"How often do you visit the Boltons?" Gabriella asked while munching on her homemade waffle.

"We visit all the time," Pam replied. "We don't live but less than an hour away. It's really not that big of a deal."

"How often does Troy visit?" Gabriella wondered, while glancing at the man sitting across from her. He was engrossed in a conversation with his dad about sports and gesturing wildly. His plate had been cleared moments after everyone else had started.

Pam leaned forward, as if getting ready to impart some big secret. "Not very often, Josh tells me he tries to get out of it whenever he can."

"Really?" Gabriella was surprised. His family was so much fun she couldn't understand why he wouldn't come up all the time. "So do you know any cliffs around here?"

Pam's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious?"

"You're the one who suggested it," Gabriella teased while eat the last bite of her waffle. "I think it'll be fun!"

"You are crazy," Pam told her, shaking her head. She pushed her empty plate forward and waited for her to make the next move.

"Mama Bolton," Gabriella called, winking at Pam.

"Yes?" She answered by the fire, making waffles.

Gabriella ignored Pam's protests and asked, "Do you know where we should cliff dive? Pam's really excited about it."

That caught everyone's attention and all eyes turned toward the two of them.

"I can't believe this is happening," Troy whispered to her on the drive up the cliff. "Is this even legal?"

Gabriella huffed, trying to act annoyed. "The guy at the counter suggested this place. Would he do that if it was illegal?"

"I think he was too busy staring at you in a bikini to think about the legality." He told her, rolling his eyes.

"I had a cover-up on," She defended, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Funny name for something that is see through," He snorted, looking out the windows in the van.

"Jealously looks good on you," She said flirtatiously before leaning over and kissing him.

Josh kicked the seat in front of them repeatedly, trying to separate the two. "Do you guys ever stop?"

"I hate you," Troy glared after he had pulled back before turning his attention to Gabriella. He ran a hand over her hair and smiled at her.

"So," Lucille turned around and said loudly, effectively interrupting their moment. "I've been Googling safety tips and it says to not go alone even though that's how Bella did it."

Jack chuckled. "I think we should listen to the tips rather than a romance book."

"Well what if everyone else hides like they aren't there," Lucille suggested. "And then I act like I'm drowning and you can come save me?"

"Why does that sound like a horrible idea?" Jack asked.

Gabriella and Troy snickered.

"What else is on the list?" Pam wondered nervously from the back seat. She was clutching nervously to Josh who looked quite pleased at the predicament.

"Not much," Lucille said airily. "Just some other things about- look we're here!"

They got out of the van after Jack had pulled to the side of the road. After cliff diving, they planned on swimming and having a picnic at the nearby beach. The climb up the hill was long and Pam was trudging up the rear.

"Damn!" Lucille swore, once they had made it to the top. "We forgot to check how deep the water was!"

"Does that matter?" Pam asked anxiously, grabbing Lucille's arm tightly.

"No," She assured her before looking at Gabriella and discreetly nodding.

Gabriella could barely contain her giggles.

"So who wants to go first?" Jack rubbed his hands together.

"I'll go," Gabriella volunteered. She knew she would have to be the first since she suggested it.

Troy grabbed her shoulder. "You don't have to do this," He told her.

She giggled at his dramatics and also to cover her nervousness. "Don't forget to take pictures," She waved the waterproof camera in his face.

He grabbed it with a smile and handed it to his dad. He held her by the waist and kissed her. Gabriella met with equal fervor before pushing him back. With only a two finger salute and a wink, she turned around and jumped off the cliff.

His heart stopped as he watched the frail women he was in love with dangle in air before dropping unceremoniously. Before he realized what he was doing he raced over to the edge and looked down. Why didn't he notice those rocks before? It all seemed really close together. How could she miss them?

In his panic, he didn't notice his family around him looking over the edge as well.

Josh whooped when he saw her hit the water. "Damn, your girl is badass!" He clapped Troy's shoulder in a congratulatory way. "Now who is next?"

Before anyone had moved Pam ran by and jumped off.

"What the fuck just happened?" Josh asked and nobody knew. Everyone was in shock.

"Great job!" Gabriella congratulated, running out on the beach. The waves would reach her calf before withdrawing. She had taken off her cover up, now that it was soaked, and laid it out to dry.

"That was-" Pam gaped, struggling against the current to the sand.

"Amazing?" Gabriella supplied linking arms once she was close enough and walking back to the beach.

"Yes," She collapsed on her outspread towel. "I will never do that again."

"Agreed," Gabriella lay on her towel. "So I think me and Troy are going to have sex."

"W-what?" Pam spluttered and found the strength to sit up. "You guys haven't had sex yet?"

"No," Gabriella defended, sitting up as well. "We've only been dating a month."

"I know!" Pam screeched. "That's a long time!"

"Woman thou art loosed," Gabriella smacked her arm while laughing. "I'm really nervous about it. Do you know a store that sells La Perla?"

"I don't even know what that is," Pam admitted. "Why are you so nervous?" She stared at her for a few moments before understanding. "So you're a virgin?" She whispered, as if someone would hear.

"Yes and La Perla is expensive lingerie," Gabriella explained.

"Guys don't really care about that stuff," Pam comforted and laid back to dry off. It was hot outside but wind still caused goose bumps on her skin. "Naked is always better than clothes."

Gabriella followed her action and laid back. "It's really about me, a confidence booster of sorts."

"Why do you need confidence?" Pam asked shocked."You're perfect!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Nobody's perfect."

Pam thought for a moment and decided to be helpful. "The only lingerie store I know of is Victoria's Secret."

"Hey guys!"

They looked down to see Troy walking up from the beach.

"What took you so long?" Gabriella patted the towel to her left for him to use.

He grabbed it and sent her a grateful look. "It's a lot scarier than it looks."

"Was wittle Twoy scarwed?" Pam mocked.

He rolled his eyes and sat next to Gabriella with the towel hung around his neck. "I like your swimsuit," Troy said, kissing her cheek.

She looked down at her bandeau pink bikini. "Thanks but I don't feel like swimming." She said slyly.

"Please," He begged, jutting his bottom lip out.

"I'm just gunna go over here," Pam pointed a random direction. "And try not to vomit."

"Finally, we're alone," Troy said right before he smashed his lips to hers.

"Can we talk?" She asked once they had separated, her chest heaving.

He gave her a weird look. "Sure."

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Gabriella paused, trying to gather her courage. "I want us to go to the next level," She finished disappointed she couldn't get out what she really wanted.

Troy let out a shocked laugh. "That was bold," He told her, impressed. He grabbed her hand and set it on his crotch. "I think it's obvious I feel the same."

"You are a genius!" Lucille said as she rushed the beach.

The two jumped apart and their faces flushed.

She grabbed Gabriella and squeezed her. "My Troy couldn't have done better!"

Gabriella smiled uneasily but returned the gesture. "That's sweet but I'm sure he could. Have you seen the Lakers cheerleaders?"

Lucille laughed before trotting off toward Pam to gush.

"What was that?" Troy whispered, his smile now strained. His hands gripped the towel around his neck.

"What?" Gabriella asked innocently, laying back down on the towel.

"The thing about the cheerleaders?"

"Like you've never slept with one of them," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"It's against the rules; I would get a fine for your information." Troy defended. His blue eyes ice as he stared at her.

"It was a joke," Gabriella huffed and stood up to get away from him. "Let's not act like your morals are hurt. I've seen the pictures."

He scrambled to get up to chase after her. "You know nothing about my personal life. Those magazines are lies and I don't know why you're judging me."

She whirled around. "What's with that insinuating tone?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "It didn't seem to vex you when you agreed to this."

Her jaw dropped and she sputtered, "So you're calling me a trollop?"

"Could you guys chill out?" Lucille came up and put a placating arm on both of them. "You're harshing the mellow vibe."

Troy gave his mother a weird look. "You didn't smoke that suspicious green plant I saw you staring at did you?"

She laughed loudly. "I don't know what you're talking about but I have no pipe."

"I think Jack might have packed one," Gabriella said and winked at Troy when his mother grabbed her and drug away.

Troy forgot his anger for a moment and laughed.

It came back seconds later and he wondered what would happen if they broke up. Would any other woman be able to take his mother?

Not just take it, but dish it out. He remembered how his mother always wanted to be involved in his life and the heartbreak on her face when he went away to college. He even contemplated staying and going to a nearby university. He always wanted to make his mother happy.

That was what got him into this situation in the first place.

He wasn't complaining.

He didn't want to think of a life where Gabriella wasn't there. She seemed to fit in flawlessly with his family. His parents loved her and so did his sister in law. Josh didn't seem to care either way. His brother never did care about anything besides himself and Pam.

"What are you two doing?" Jack boomed, when he saw Gabriella and his wife digging through his stuff.

They both jumped and Lucille hit her head on top of the trunk.

"Damn," Lucille cursed. "We were just looking for the cooler for a snack."

Jack didn't believe her for a second. "The cooler is over there," He pointed to place right next to their towels.

"And I was so thirsty," Gabriella sighed dramatically before running over to it.

"You weren't really going to smoke with my mother were you?" Troy said when he plopped next to Gabriella at the picnic table.

Jack was just finishing the hot dogs and everyone had their plates ready. The table had various condiments, beans, and potato chips. They had been there for hours and were starving. It took Troy that long to get up the courage to talk to Gabriella. He wanted to explain that the pictures meant nothing as did the girls in them.

Gabriella popped open the can of soda and took a drink before answering. "Well-"

"Dude," Josh interrupted. "If she wants to smoke with mom, let her! Stop being such a baby!"

"Was I talking to you?" Troy snapped back. He was tired of his brother stepping into his conversation.

Gabriella put a comforting hand on Troy's knee. "Of course I wasn't. I don't do drugs."

"I'm sorry," He told her instead.

She squeezed it. "Don't be, it was stupid."

"How did I get so lucky?" He kissed her on the cheek with a loud smack before grabbing their plates to get in line.

"Have you ever done drugs?" Gabriella wondered, once he had returned.

Troy sent his parents a look to make sure that they weren't listening. "Yes, a couple of times when I was young and stupid."

"Did you give in to the cool kids?" Gabriella teased, amused at how serious he was.

"No," He scoffed. "I was the cool kid!"

She laughed at his outraged face and patted it. "Of course you were!" She looked across the table. "What about you Pam?"

"Of course not!" Josh interrupted than glanced at his wife's guilty face. "Please don't tell me…"

"It was when we broke up," She defended.

Gabriella popped a chip in her mouth and chewed slowly. "This is getting interesting," She whispered to Troy.

He wrapped his arm around her and agreed.

It was dark before they left the beach. Lucille wanted to stay and go skinny dipping with the girls but Pam freaked out about the crabs on the beach at night. Lucille hummphed the whole way home but Gabriella found a good radio station on the way home. They ignored her and sang loudly.

It took her husband singing "Baby Got Back" to her for a smile to finally appear.

Gabriella fell asleep on the way home, her head resting on Troy's shoulder. He had his arm around her and their hands were intertwined. He undid the seatbelt and carried her into the tent. It was early, around ten o'clock, but Troy thought she needed her rest.

He laid her down and covered her up.

He thought about leaving for a second before deciding against it. He changed into his pajamas and curled around her. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep for a while but he didn't have to. He breathed in her hair and smiled. His arm wrapped around her and he fell asleep on the new air mattress, not worried about anything outside of the tent.

* * *

Also, don't do drugs lol.

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!

Please just give me another chance and review!

To the people I adore:

Love is 30, zan lil, bubzchoc, QueenBee10, Garmor, coolio1206, AddyD90, DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, tee55, 1HSMWiLdCat, Vfanforlife, zVfan2themax, Mrs. Rangel 16, zanessa14, HopefulExtinction, xmindset, sazxx, xoxoStephey, kristenkay0606, jod3, Zac is my LIFE, BeccaO'Neill, Sprinklz76, Zanessastories1225788, HisDelilah, ohmyefron, Fairyfalls128, Snikrap32, MissIndependentlyPerfect, kaybaby1127, maccanut53, zanessaloverss123, Katherine, and xitszanessalovex

If your username looks weird its because it is not saving them the right way. GAH! I dont understand and Im sorry!


	11. Day 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Inspiration:  
"Oh they want me to rock them  
like my back ain't got no bone  
I want a man to rock me  
like my… backbone was his own

baby, I know you can  
Believe me when I tell you  
You can love me like a man"

~ Bonnie Raitt, "Love me like a Man"

Special Dedication: mbaby45 for putting in the extra effort! This is for you!

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

Chapter 11-Day 6

Gabriella shook Troy's leg for the tenth time but he didn't stir. "Wake up sleepyhead!" She shouted and threw a pillow at his head.

He sat up straight and clutched the pillow, breathing heavily.

"Did I interrupt a wet dream?" She teased, smiling. "We're leaving in five minutes, get your shit together and let's go!"

Gabriella hoisted her packed bag and exited the unzipped tent. It took Troy no time to unplug the mattress and get his stuff together. Josh helped him with the tent and before he knew it, the whole family was on the road. He grasped Gabriella's hand as the van took off and he watched the campsite get smaller.

"Smile!" Lucille shouted and snapped a picture of Troy from the front seat.

His pensive look disappeared and he whined, "Mom!"

"So I was thinking," Gabriella said loudly, over Troy's impending tantrum. "We should all go out to dinner and dancing tonight."

Lucille squealed and ignored Josh's groan from the backseat. "Just like you promised?" She asked hopefully.

"Just like I promised," Jack agreed, a small smile on his face.

Gabriella turned around in her seat. "Go shopping with me?" She asked Pam.

Pam nodded, ignoring her pouting husband.

"What do you need to go shopping for?" Troy whispered in her ear.

"Clothes," She said coyly.

"Does this scream virgin to you?" Gabriella held up a lime green corset.

Pam couldn't stop her look of revulsion and they both soon broke out in giggles. They had already found outfits for tonight and moved on to Gabriella's underwear.

Pam spent her time in the bra section, avoiding the confusing lingerie. "So let me get this straight you're going to seduce Troy in his parents' house? While everyone is home?"

"No," Gabriella muttered absently while looking at different items. "I am going to fake sick at dinner and we're going to go home early."

Pam let out a loud breath."Thank god because no one should lose their virginity while the parentals are around."

Gabriella laughed and then held up a pleated garter slip. "What do you think?"

Pam shrugged, "It's a little short."

"For such a slut, you sure are modest." Gabriella teased as she held up the white garment and inspected it more. "I like it."

"Great," Her relief was palpable. "Can we go now?"

"Why do girls have to go shopping so often?" Troy asked his mother between bites of a sandwich. He knew that the reservations were in two short hours but he was hungry.

"There are worse things than a girl wanting to look nice for a boy," She scolded, wiping the counter with a towel. "Now go bother your father, I need to get ready." She shooed him out before rushing upstairs.

Troy put his empty plate in the sink before joining his father on the couch. "Who's playing?" He asked, even though he could look at the scoreboard and see. He was bored and lonely.

Jack had to physically pull his eyes away from the television. He glared at his son before handing him a cold beer.

Troy opened it and took a long drink. Five minutes had not passed before he was cheering loudly with his father and yelling at the television. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the front door open. He didn't realize Gabriella watched him for a few moments with a small smile on her face before running up the stairs carrying bags.

Josh joined them after the girls kicked him out of the room. He was given the guys clothes so they could change without disrupting the girls. They each took five minutes and got ready before resuming their positions at the couch, drinking and watching sports.

"They need to hurry up before we're late," Jack complained, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I am not paying for a trendy restaurant so we can show up late and lose our reservations."

"You need a credit card to make a reservation?" Josh asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, rolling his eyes. "Your mother has wanted to go to this place for months."

"Hush up," Lucille said, looking pretty in a blue floor length gown that had a diagonal top. It had an adornment at the waist that shimmered and had no sleeves. Her hair was down and wavy. "Let's go!"

"You look beautiful," Jack told her and offered his arm when she reached the bottom stair.

Pam and Gabriella descended the stairs together. Arm in arm, it was an attempt for Pam to get down safely in such high heels and carpet stairs. Gabriella was wearing a strapless black dress with shiny fringe that hit a couple inches above of the knee. She had a leather motorcycle jacket and her black heels were shiny and pointed. They had two straps that buckled across her foot. She had a silver arm cuff and her makeup was smoky. Her hair was up and curled.

Pam was wearing a slightly longer jade dress. She wore a thin black belt around her waist and it had one strap over the left shoulder. Her hair was in a half up half down and curled. She wore large gold hoops and black booties with peep toes. Her makeup was natural and she wore Barbie pink lipgloss.

"You look stunning," Tory stuttered, after he had restarted breathing.

Gabriella giggled and handed off Pam to Josh before hooking her arm with Troy.

"What's with the jacket?" Troy asked, making their way to his Escalade. He unlocked the doors with his remote so his parents could get in. "It's like 80 degrees."

Gabriella shrugged and played with the zipper. "I've had a chill all day."

This caused him to stop, "Are you feeling up enough to go?"

She laughed at his facial expression, "Come on worrier, let's go to dinner!"

"Let's drive separately!" Pam announced suddenly, sending a worried look to Gabriella.

Josh shot her a weird look and began to argue. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear which caused a smile to bloom. "Never mind," He said and dragged Pam to their car.

"That was weird," Troy said, climbing into his car.

"She probably promised him oral sex," Lucille offered from the backseat, patiently holding Jack's hand.

Troy groaned and turned on the radio to drown out his mother.

"It's perfectly natural," Lucille half-shouted, then she turned to Gabriella in the front seat. "Poor boy has always been embarrassed. I remember-"

Troy turned up the radio infinitely louder and ignored the pout that crossed Gabriella's face. He effectively cut off all the conversation and the ride was silent except for the music. Gabriella took over the radio choice and picked songs from her mp3 player she figured the parents would like. They pulled up just as Foreigner's "Feels Like the First Time" started their beginning chords. Troy turned off the radio and opened the car door for the valet at the door.

"Wow," Lucille whispered to Jack. "This place is amazing!"

And it was.

There were coral and the whole restaurant was done in burnt orange and brown. It had light installations but the whole restaurant had a darkness to it. The bar was white and there were the most beautiful people Lucille had ever seen surrounding it.

"Name," A snotty model thin woman said at the hostess stand.

Jack told her and she huffily grabbed menus. "Right this way," She told them and walked them to their table. "Your server will be right with you."

Troy pulled out Gabriella's chair before sitting in his own. She looked around the table and could see that everyone but her and Troy were very uncomfortable. They were sending very telling looks to the people around them.

"That lady was a bitch," Gabriella commented, looking at the menu. "Must be because her job won't let her eat."

Troy choked on his water and the rest of the table erupted in laughter. The tension was gone and both couples looked infinitely more comfortable.

"What are you getting?" Troy asked her, once she had set down the menu.

She pointed to it and pronounced it in perfect French.

Troy's jaw dropped and he wondered if she could get any sexier, "You speak French?"

Gabriella winked before engaging Pam in a conversation.

"What do you think about a spa day tomorrow Lucille?" Gabriella took a sip of her wine and smiled. "Just us girls."

"What?" Lucille half-screeched. "Of course I would love to! That is such a good idea!"

"The credit all goes to Pam," Gabriella lied. "It was her idea."

Lucille looked impressed and shot Pam a grateful look.

The food was well worth the price and all the couples were satisfied once the courses ended. Troy pulled out his credit card and handed it to the waiter before he could set down the check. Jack began to argue while grasping his wallet but was silenced by Troy.

Gabriella suddenly stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom," She announced before holding her mouth and running off.

The table was quiet for a moment.

"Does that mean she's pregnant?" Lucille asked excitedly.

"No mother it does not," Troy articulated, his teeth clenched. He was worried about her.

"You never know son," Jack commented, hiding a smile behind his wine glass.

"I do know because we've never had sex," He snapped, turning his head to the direction she ran off.

She returned around five minutes later.

"Sorry," She said and took a big gulp of her water.

"Do you think it was that restaurant at the mall?" Pam supplied helpfully.

Gabriella shot her a grateful look. "I did tell you it tasted weird."

"Maybe we should just call it a night," Lucille commented.

"No!" Both Pam and Gabriella shouted and everyone looked at them like they were crazy.

Gabriella coughed pathetically, "You guys go dancing, I'll be fine."

"But you were our ride?" Lucille argued.

"You guys can just take our car and we'll all ride in yours," Pam piped up, trying to make it look like she had just thought of it. "If that's fine?"

"Sounds great," Troy said, and helped Gabriella out of her chair.

"Hope you feel better," Lucille hugged her briefly.

To keep up pretenses, Pam did the same. "Good luck," She whispered.

Gabriella's arm tightened around her.

"You're going to have to let her go," Troy disentangled their arms and missed the desperate look Gabriella sent Pam.

Gabriella could not control her hands shaking nervously and she wondered what the hell she was doing. She groaned as "Like a Virgin" blasted and she wanted to just go dancing. When they reached the house, her nerves only got worse and she wondered if she was really going to throw up.

"You look really bad," Troy told her as he held open her car door.

Gabriella wanted to groan, that's what every girl wants to hear before she lost her virginity. He helped her to the bed and went downstairs to get medicine. Gabriella knew this was her chance. She threw off her jacket and with trembling hands unzipped her dress. She adjusted the cups to make her boobs look more enticing and struck a pose. She remembered to keep her shoes on, didn't guys like that?

"Wow," Troy gulped and placed the water and tablets on the dresser. "You look great but is that comfortable enough for how you feel."

"I'm not sick," She screeched and hit her hands on the bed.

"I never said you were," Troy said placating and gestured to the water. "Just take the medicine and you'll feel so much better."

"I don't need medicine," She snapped. "I need you to get over here and kiss me."

Troy gulped. He wanted to do that more than anything but he also needed to be a gentleman. "Are you sure that's a good idea since you're not feeling well?"

"I feel fine," She defended, her hands still shaking.

"Then why are you-" He pointed to her hand.

"I'm just nervous," She grasped her hands and blushed.

He gave her an unsure look and sat next to her on the bed. "Why are you nervous?"

She gave him a look and he understood.

He pulled her hair out of the ponytail she enticingly shook it out. "There's no reason to be nervous, it's not like it's either of our's first time."

She frowned and jumped up. "That's the last time I try and give you my virginity!"

He gaped, "Your what?"

She screamed in frustration before slamming the door shut. He opened the door and ran down the hall. He pleaded with her as she stomped down the stairs. She had reached the front door when he panicked and threw her over his shoulders. He ran up the stairs and threw her on the bed before locking the door.

"Can we please just talk?" He begged her.

She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Tell me if I have this straight," Troy kneeled in front of her. "You want to have sex with me, for your first time, in my parent's house?"

Gabriella nodded, a smile breaking on her face. "That sums it up about right."

He paused, gathering his courage. "You understand that if we did this it would change things."

She giggled, "Of course it would."

"It would become real," He told her hopefully. It wasn't the love confession he was wishing for but it was definitely a step in the right direction.

"I told you from the beginning that I am not a prostitute." And with that statement she smashed her lips to his.

She woke up sometime later. The alarm clock beside the bed said it was 5:00 in the morning. His warm arm encased her and she realized with a blush, she was still naked. She snuggled back into Troy's arm and closed her eyes.

She was about to fall asleep when the insecurities came in.

She felt them choking her as the tears started to come. She should have waited until she knew he was interested. He had gotten what he wanted. The week was basically over and they had to leave tomorrow and go back to the real world.

It didn't matter anyways; she would never fit into his world. The world of costume galas, movie premieres, and models were not one for short smart girls. She slipped out of his arms and began to look for her discarded clothes. It was a lot harder than she thought with tears blinding her in the darkness.

She stuffed her clothes into her bags and wrote a quick note in the light of her cell phone. She scribbled another one and slipped it underneath Pam's door before sneaking out. It was 5:26 in the morning when she called the cab company. Gabriella walked to the nearest gas station and waited.

She wanted to make sure that she didn't get caught in front of the house.

It had to be as clean as possible.

She sent a text to Taylor and at 5:40 the cab appeared.

He turned around and surveyed her tear stricken face, "Where ya going little lady?"

"The closest airport," She told him and closed her eyes for the rest of the trip.

THE END!

Lol-just joking…maybe. There might be an epilogue, if you convince me ;)

To the people I adore:

Love is 30, TheirGirl, QueenBee10, .x, 1HSMWiLdCat, yep, LilMissEfronJackon, marly monica, Rach x, xoxoStephey, coolio1206, Clembo29, Vfanforlife, mbaby45, zanessa14, MarieexLovee, child who is cool, bridgie797, Fairyfalls128, pumpkinking5, maccanut53, MissIndependentlyPerfect,xmindset, bubzchoc kaybaby1127, HopefulExtinction, Katherine, BeccaO'Neill, navybrat4, DASHER21, ZacEfronluverxx,


	12. Day 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Special Dedication: .x for cussing and making me laugh! And to tjscott im sorry it isn't longer

Author: Alleycat

Story: My Pseudo Girlfriend

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything.

Sorry for the wait, I rewrote this many times, added things, cut things, and Im not really happy with it but I have a feeling I never will be and I cant make you readers wait any longer…

Inspiration:

"Where are you going?  
With your long face  
Pulling down  
Don't hide away  
Like an ocean  
That you can't see but you can smell  
And the sound of the waves crash down

I am no Superman  
I have no reasons for you  
I am no hero  
Oh, that's for sure  
But I do know one thing  
Is where you are is where I belong  
I do know where you go  
Is where I want to be

Where are you going?  
Where do you go?"

~Dave Matthews Band, Where are you going?

The Epilogue (dun dun dunn!)

Troy woke up with a smile on his face and empty arms. It did not bother him because he was used to Gabriella never staying in. He stretched before getting his clothes and clambering into the shower. He kept his eyes peeled for Gabriella but he didn't encounter her.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to wash the scent of last night off, as amazing as it was. He figured she wouldn't be apt to give a repeat performance if he stunk so he did anyway. As he washed his hair and soaped his body, the smile never wavered. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

"Someone looks happy," Lucille commented, sipping her coffee.

He shrugged modestly and grabbed a bowl for cereal. "How was last night?"

She smiled brightly. "It was so much fun! Your father does this move with his hips that-"

"Mom," He groaned, interrupting her.

Lucille chuckled into her cup. "Gabriella must be sick if she's sleeping in this late."

He shot his mother a weird look between bites. "You haven't seen her?"

"No," She shrugged, putting her cup into the sink. "She's probably with Pam."

"Who's with me?" Pam asked, shuffling in. She was wearing pajamas and her hair was tousled as if she had just gotten out of bed.

"Gabriella," Troy said, his heart starting to race.

"No," Pam said slowly while plopping in the seat next to Troy. "I just woke up."

Troy ran to their room, fearing the worst. He ripped open the drawers to find them empty. He opened the closet and only his clothes were hanging up. His breathing quickened and he ran back to the kitchen. "She's gone!" He half-screamed.

"What do you mean?" Lucille asked, staring at him like he was crazy.

"She's gone!" He bellowed. "As in she left me!"

"How do you know that?" Pam asked placatingly.

"Her clothes are gone!" He shouted, wondering why he was the only freaking out.

"Pam," Josh walked in suddenly, holding a letter. "I think this is for you."

She grabbed the letter and opened it.

Troy was paying her no attention and was repeatedly trying to call Gabriella on her phone. "It's the damn voicemail again!"

"She's gone," Pam agreed, folding the letter up a few moments later.

Troy whirled around. "How do you know?"

"It says it in the letter," She kept her eyes on Troy, almost scared of what he was going to do.

He grabbed for it but she held it out of his reach.

"It's personal," She explained, when everyone in the kitchen had given her a weird look.

"Why would she write _you_ a letter?" He asked harshly.

"Hey," Josh slipped in between the two in order to shield Pam. "Watch the tone younger brother and check your room for a letter."

Troy ran into his room, searching in a panic. Overturning the mattress and his clothes, he could not find anything. He sat in the mess that was his room and tried not to give into the hysteria. It was then he spotted a white piece of paper, half under the dresser. He scrambled to grab it, and read it on his stomach:

I'm sorry, it read in her elegant script. It became too real.

He flipped it over and all that was written on the back was: I love you.

His heart stopped at those words. He sat there for an hour just staring at it. He ignored the knocks and questioning glances.

"What are you waiting for?" Pam asked after she ripped the scrap out of his hand and read it. "Go turn this into a real relationship!"

His mouth dropped open.

"She explained everything," Pam stated.

He nodded before running out. He grabbed his keys before racing toward the door.

Jack grabbed his son's arm before he got outside. "What exactly is your plan?"

"I'm going to the airport and hopping on the next flight," He said while trying to wrench his arm out of his father's grasp.

"Then what are you going to do with your car?" Jack reasoned. "I'll drive you."

"We're wasting time," Troy complained but handed his father the keys.

"Can you go any faster?" He whined, twitching uncomfortably in the seat.

They had not been in the car for more than a minute before he started in. Jack was trying not to yell at his son because he knew what a vulnerable and volatile place he was in.

"I'm already going fifteen miles over the speed limit," Jack told him.

As if on cue, blue and red light appeared with the sound of siren behind them.

"Fuck," Troy cursed, punching the dashboard.

"Calm down," Jack said sternly before unrolling his window.

"License and registration." His voice was gruff and prompted movement from Troy.

"Jack Bolton," He said a few moments later staring at his driver's license. "As in the basketball captain?"

The officer took off his aviators and revealed bright green eyes. "It's me, Kyle! I was in your grade! We were science partners for two years!"

"Of course," Jack replied, trying to remove any doubt. "How have you been?" He asked pleasantly.

"Really good, my daughter just had her first child. I have pictures if you want to see," He offered, reaching into his back pockets.

"I would love to," Jack lied, smiling awkwardly. He knew they were on a time restraint but he also didn't want a ticket.

Troy exhaled loudly and tried to keep his hands from shaking.

"Is that you Troy?" Kyle paused and looked around Jack.

"Yes, sir," Troy replied stiffly.

Kyle laughed boomingly. "Son, you have a great season last year! When you scored the winning points against-"

"I don't want to be rude sir, but we have somewhere to be."

"I could tell by the speed," Kyle said dryly.

Troy grabbed his hair in frustration. "It's just the love of my life left me and I need to get back to her and-"

"Well why didn't you say so? I'll be your police escort and I would love some tickets next season," Kyle grinned with a wink before racing back to his car. He pulled off with his lights and stopped for them to follow.

"It'll be front row seats," Troy called to Kyle as he was running into the airport.

Kyle honked before pulling away.

He almost snapped at the attendant who smiled sickeningly while asking him to turn off his cell phone. He tried to use the time on the flight to create a game plan to get back with Gabriella. He thought of the things he would say and the reasons he would give. She's a smart girl, so a logical list would appeal to her.

It wasn't as easy as he had hoped when he got to the campus and realized he had no idea where she lived. The only time he had been there was when he picked her up and she was outside.

So like the desperate man he was, Troy began to ask the mulling college students walking around.

Many people ignored him but luckily some recognized and at least told him no. Finally, two guys wearing shirts with Greek letters on their shirts and backwards caps stopped.

"You Troy Bolton from the Lakers?" One asked, adjusting his backpack strap.

Troy was losing his patience and really didn't feel like conversing with two people "Unless you know where Gabriella Montez lives I can't talk."

"The Montez chick? She says in the apartments over there," The other guy pointed to a brick building in the distance.

Before they blinked, Troy had darted off towards the destination with only a quick thanks as their response. He lucked out and the small P.O. boxes had names.

3B Montez/McKessie

He found the door and knocked before he could even question who the McKessie was that was attached to her apartment.

"Troy Bolton?" An African American girl answered the door with her jaw open. She was wearing a short hot pink dress.

He opened his mouth to apologize and ask her if she could possibly point him in the right direction for Gabriella. She held up a finger for him to wait before disappearing back into the apartment. Before Troy could even move, the girl he'd been searching for appeared.

Her hair was curly and up in a ponytail. She had some lose tendrils curling around her face. She had a short black dress on with one strap over her right shoulder. She had gold studded heels and was wearing bangles. She looked like she was going out.

"Blue eyes?" She gaped, staring at him like he was crazy. "What are you doing here?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before yelling, "You left!"

She opened to her mouth to respond but he ignored her.

"You left me with a note! How messed up is that? I have been stalking you all day just so I could talk to you, make things better." His voice broke off, the grief interrupting him and ruining the speech he had memorized. "And here you are, looking amazing as if I couldn't matter less!"

"That's not it," She protested. "Now can you please come in so we can talk about this quietly?"

"No," He told her, shaking off her arms. "You're going to tell me why you left me so callously!"

"It was never real!" Gabriella hissed, losing her patience. "I am only fulfilling my end of the bargain."

"Then why did we make love last night?" He countered.

Gabirella rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't your first time and I would appreciate it if you kept voice down so my neighbors don't hear about my activites."

"I am not just a meaningless conquest!" He snarled, his blue eyes dark. "Or do you write I love you to everybody?"

She looked like she had been slapped. "Don't you dare mock how I feel!"

He exhaled loudly, "Then how could you leave if you really loved me?"

She was quiet for a few moments, avoiding his eyes. "I would rather leave than have us fall apart and have my disappointed hopes as the only thing to keep me company," She told him quietly.

"We could make it," Troy wanted to shake her. "But you're giving up before we're even started!"

"Really Troy, you live 300 miles away," She laughed humorlessly. "Please tell me how this is going to possibly work!"

"I'll break my contract and move here permanently!" He cried desperately.

"Do not be ridiculous," Gabriella scoffed.

"Then you can move in with me or we can visit each every possible moment until my contract is up or you're done with school. I have the money, just please give us a chance," He begged, ready to get on his knees if necessary.

She watched him for a few moments before asking, "Why should I?"

He gripped her shoulders tightly, "Because I am in love with you and anything I have to do to be with you is justified!"

"Like stalking me?" She teased, smiling for the first time since he appeared unceremoniously on her door step.

"Yes, and I won't take no for an answer!" He announced, only half joking. "You are not the only one who gets a say in this and I say that we're a couple!"

"I really am sorry for leaving but I panicked," She explained, opening the door wider and gesturing for him to come in.

This time he agreed and walked in. He sat down on the gray couch and glanced around at the living room. There were matching blue lamps and cerulean paintings on the wall. It was nice and had a relaxed vibe.

"Would you like something to drink?" The McKessie girl (he assumed) appeared from the hallway with a smile.

"No thank you," He said politely but stiffly. He wondered if she had heard everything he said.

"Such a gentlemen," Taylor teased, grabbing her purse. "I am going to meet Kelsi at the restaurant. You guys have fun and I'll see you both there!" She winked before closing the door.

"It's our friend's birthday," Gabriella clarified, sitting next to him on the couch. "I wasn't supposed to be back so I was not going to go but since I left early…" She let the sentence hang.

He nodded, suddenly very nervous. "So does that mean we're actually together?"

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriella questioned, watching his face closely.

He sent her a breathtaking smile, "Of course."

She slipped her hand into his and grinned timidly, "Then I guess we are."

He kissed her and hoped to quell any remaining fears. He didn't know long they sat there making out but he really didn't care either.

"So what are we going to do?" She wondered.

Troy leaned back on the couch and wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders. "Well we've still got another month together and two tickets to Europe!"

"Two tickets?" She repeated, confused.

"I was never going to let you go, even from the beginning. If we hadn't ended up together I was just going to run into you there and make you fall for me with Europe as the back drop!" He squeezed her before laying his head on hers.

She tried to squint at him, "Were you always then cocky?"

"I knew from the moment I met you that we belonged together," He told her honestly. "I'm afraid that you'll have to promise me one thing."

"Anything," She said without hesitation.

"Promise me that you'll stay in bed when we sleep together or at least wake me up when you get up. I really have a complex," He admitted.

She giggled before pulling him down the hallway for a tour of her bedroom.

EL FIN!

I regret to inform everyone that this will probably be the last HSM fic from me….at least for a while (but I make no promises). Im out of ideas so I need a break from the fandom, honestly.

I would never have made it so far w/o these people! So thank you!:

QueenBee10, 1HSMWiLdCat, marly monica, Love is 30, trustxbelieve, navybrat4, ilovesmiles, zanessaloverss123, coolio1206, xoxoStephey, aussie33, xzanessaforeverxG, MissIndependentlyPerfect, zan lil, Anonymous14, xZanessaFreakx, Rach x, kaybaby1127, tee55, BeccaO'Neill, bubzchoc, Vfanforlife, pumpkinking5, child who is cool, palmbeach, lalachica94, bridgie797, ROCKSTAR14, mbaby45, .x, Luckadoo, Midnight113, maccanut53, TROYELLA, and tjscott.


End file.
